Cándidos Impulsos
by Spidey Works
Summary: Todo comenzó el día que Kyouko decidió soltar una bomba sobre Homura con la frase: "Deberíamos tener sexo." Homura empezó a ahogarse con la comida. ¿Cómo fue que estas dos chicas terminaron por volverse tan cercanas, como para de pronto no poder apartarse de los labios de la otra? La historia de cómo una nace una inverosímil relación. Proyecto basado en la historia de angel0wonder.
1. Chapter 1

**Cándidos Impulsos**

 **Disclaimer:** No tengo propiedad alguna sobre la franquicia de Puella Magi Madoka Magica Los derechos son facultad de sus autores respectivos, como SHAFT, ANIPLEX y Nitroplus. Este trabajo de adaptación está basado en la historia titulada **Candid Cravings,** el argumento de este fic pertenece al usuario **angel0wonder**. Sólo me he limitado a aportar el trabajo de traducción y adaptación en un esfuerzo para que los hispanoparlantes que tienen mayor dificultad con la lectura del inglés puedan conocerlo y apreciarlo. Todos mis respetos a las personas antes mencionadas.

 **Nota sobre formato:** Aunque esta historia sea escrita en español, algunos términos propios de la serie [como _Grief Seeds]_ se mantendrán en inglés para efectos de consistencia. Se sobreentiende que el idioma que los personajes hablan es el japonés. Los monólogos internos, flashbacks, conversaciones electrónicas y letras de canciones, así como algunas locuciones de origen extranjero se escribirán en _cursiva_. Las **negritas** son indicativas de énfasis o enojo, de acuerdo al caso.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Este fanfic está basado en las historias " _Optimal Outcome_ " y " _Perpetual Probability_ ", autoría de MichaelSaniyan. ¡Esto por dos razones! Uno, tiene un argumento con una pareja HomuKyou ideal, donde Madoka termina junto a Mami, Sayaka es súper hetero, y Homura y Kyouko son bros. Y pensé, "¡éstas dos tienen que enredarse!," y Michael dijo "Hazlo", y yo dije: "¡ _Fuck yeah_!"

Sólo serán tres capítulos. Tengan en cuenta la clasificación. Habrá escenas sexis.

Lectura Beta por Rhyno Holter.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Todo comenzó el día que Kyouko decidió soltar una bomba sobre Homura con la frase: "Deberíamos tener sexo."

Homura, que se encontraba en la barra de la cocina tomando un bocadillo, empezó a ahogarse con la comida.

De hecho, sería completamente erróneo decir que éste era el punto donde todo había comenzado, y ambas estaban plenamente conscientes de ello. Una serie de eventos habían ocurrido para que Kyouko terminara formulando esas palabras. Se podría decir que todo empezó el día que las dos lograron formar algo parecido a una amistad. Ahora, eso puede sonar exagerado, pero no podía negarse el impulso que desde entonces se había ido acumulando en ellas poco a poco de forma tan silenciosa. Después que esta situación llegó hasta cierto punto, todo se dejó venir prácticamente de golpe, creciendo igual que una bola de nieve.

Había pasado poco tiempo desde que aquél desastre ocurrió. Después de aquel incidente en el que Kyouko y Homura lograron finalmente asesinar a Kyubey, y su grupo se enfrentó con otro grupo de chicas mágicas provenientes de otra ciudad, para terminar siendo asesinadas y después revividas por la chica que Kyouko había forzado a venir hasta Mitakihara para que les ayudara a terminar con Kyubey en primer lugar. Las noticias locales apenas comenzaban a encontrar otras cosas de las cuales hablar aparte de la destrucción que resultó de tal suceso, y Mitakihara prácticamente se silenció después de aquellos eventos. Las brujas estaban casi extintas desde la muerte de Kyubey, ya que no había más chicas haciendo contratos, y las Chicas Mágicas restantes habían descubierto un método para mantener a raya la corrupción de sus _Soul Gem_ aún sin tener _Grief Seeds_.

Era, en esencia, una época de paz.

Era también una línea temporal particularmente miserable para Homura Akemi.

Saber que la persona a la que más amas comparte un mismo cuerpo con la persona a la que más odias tendría el mismo efecto en cualquiera. Ya que el cuerpo de Mami había sido destruido, y su consciencia había sido trasladada al cuerpo de Madoka, Homura rara vez había podido ver a Madoka, quien pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo aprendiendo a interactuar con Mami dentro de su cabeza. Era bastante seguro decir que llegada a este punto, Homura se limitaba a evitar a Madoka a toda costa.

Aún más insufrible resultaba el hecho de que seguían esperando por alguna clase de respuesta de los Incubadores. Era natural el esperar una investigación de parte de ellos después de que habían tenido éxito asesinando a Kyubey. No sabían qué podían esperar, pero lo mejor era mantenerse vigilantes por cualquier eventualidad. Esto sólo lograba poner a Homura más ansiosa. Contrario a lo que la mayoría pensaba de ella, no era una persona muy paciente. Hubiera preferido mantenerse activa eliminando a más engendros de esa especie que esperando por un movimiento de su parte.

Homura necesitaba descargar en algo esa crispación creciente en su sistema nervioso, pero no había nada que estuviera sucediendo en su vida por el momento como para poder ocupar su tiempo. Mientras que combatir a las brujas se había convertido en algo así como una tarea después del final de _Walpurgisnacht_ , la acción de eliminar a esas oscuras creaturas se había vuelto un hábito, y la ausencia de esa rutina comenzaba a irritarla. Su derrota frente a Tenshi sólo servía para recordarle lo oxidada que se había vuelto en el combate. Eso la ponía aún más irritable de lo usual. A su vida le faltaba algo, pero no había mucho que quedara por hacer. Las otras chicas no parecían compartir su ansiedad, con excepción de Kyouko. Pero eso era obvio. La verdadera sorpresa vino cuando la misma Sayaka se acercó a ella de propia cuenta después de la escuela.

Era por esa misma razón que ahora estaba barriendo el polvo de los techos de Mitakihara con Sayaka como escoba.

Para el ojo humano común que hubiera podido estar observando el paisaje citadino, nada habría parecido fuera de lo ordinario. Con excepción del ocasional destello de luz que parecía salir de la nada, una corriente de aire particularmente fuerte, o figuras y sombras que se movían en el rabillo del ojo. Cosas fácilmente ignoradas u olvidadas. Pero si alguien dotado con el don de la magia hubiera llegado a observar lo suficiente para percibir el mínimo cambio en el viento–

"¡GYAAAAAAAH!" Un aullido sonoro y lleno de dolor podría haber sido escuchado por todo el vecindario.

Aún más dolorosamente evidente era el sonido de un cuerpo que salía despedido a través del vidrio de una ventana. Entre dos edificios, Homura descendió con delicadeza hasta el suelo, y miró hacia arriba de ella, hacia el impresionante hoyo en la ventana que Sayaka acababa de hacer. Bueno, técnicamente había sido Homura quien había arrojado a Sayaka por la ventana, pero el resultado era el mismo. Meditando un momento, la chica mágica de oscuros cabellos alejó sus atenciones de la escena para posar su vista en su mano derecha. Tenía un corte justo arriba de la muñeca, y su sangre goteaba sobre el pavimento. Era una herida de espada. Sayaka realmente había mejorado si había sido capaz de asestarle un golpe. Era eso, o Homura estaba más oxidada en combate de lo que temía.

Desde arriba de donde se encontraba pudo escuchar gritos, algunos insultos, y ver una serie de objetos siendo arrojados a través de la ventana. Unos segundos después, Sayaka salía por el mismo boquete por el que entró, dando disculpas a diestra y siniestra, hasta que un peine le dio por completo en el rostro, haciéndola caer nuevamente al vacío. Hubo más gritos de molestia cuando Sayaka golpeó la escalera contra incendios en su caída e hizo más ruido del necesario. Homura decidió que ésa era su señal de que podía irse a casa.

Con un fugaz destello de luz, su mágico atuendo morado y blanco desapareció para dejar lugar a su ropa usual. Salió a las banquetas y se mezcló sin problemas entre el resto de la gente. Nadie podría haber imaginado que una batalla entre chicas mágicas acababa de suceder justo sobre sus cabezas.

"¡Hey!" Homura estaba ya a media cuadra para cuando Sayaka le dio alcance. La espadachín iba cojeando, ya ataviada en su ropa casual. "¡Aún no hemos terminado!"

"No es una buena idea agotar nuestra magia en estos momentos, si tomamos en cuenta la escasez de _Grief Seeds_ ," Homura ya había tenido esta discusión con ella antes de su batalla, pero al parecer la chica aún no había entendido el punto. "Además, te vencí."

Sayaka hizo una mueca de dolor cuando usó su magia para sanar rápidamente de las heridas que Homura había logrado infringirle. Trozos de metal golpearon el suelo cuando su cuerpo logró deshacerse de los objetos extraños clavados en él. Habría sido una escena bastante extraña para cualquiera que la viera. Homura se sentía aún más satisfecha del tiro certero que había logrado atinar.

"Lo sé. Pero de todas formas, Hitomi es bastante buena en eso de la Ecualización. Se mantiene pura para mí."

"Y en más de un sentido…" dijo Homura en un susurro.

Sayaka trató de dar un vistazo al estado en el que se encontraba el alma de Homura, pero la chica ya había transformado su gema a su forma de anillo. "¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿estás usando _Grief Seeds_ extra?, ¿o es que tú y Kyouko están haciendo 'aquello' con la Gema del Alma?"

"No es de tu incumbencia," contestó Homura, soltando su cabello al viento. Sinceramente hablando, esta clase de preguntas le irritaban. Había usado su última _Grief Seed_ de reserva desde hacía días. Y no tenía otra opción, en algún momento iba a tener que hacer 'aquello' de la Gema del Alma con alguien.

Y ése "aquello" se denominaba "Ecualización", un proceso que Hitomi había descubierto hacía cierto tiempo. Consistía en el uso de una _Soul Gem_ para equilibrar la pena dentro de otra. Por lo que Homura había escuchado, se trataba de un proceso sumamente personal, uno que requería que una de las chicas se introdujera en el alma de la otra para hallar la fuente que daba origen a la corrupción.

Y Sayaka había asumido inmediatamente que la chica habría de hacerlo con Kyouko. Y aún si la pelirroja se trataba de la opción _más_ lógica, aun así... Homura no necesitaba que se lo recordaran.

"Hablando del rey de Roma, ¿por qué no le pediste a Kyouko que peleara contigo?" –preguntó Homura por pura curiosidad. Sayaka y ella no eran precisamente las mejores amigas, aun cuando lograban convivir de manera decente, lo hacían más por el bien de Kyouko que por otra cosa.

Sayaka se encogió de hombros, sacudiéndose de la ropa los restos de pólvora. "Por muchas razones. He peleado con Kyouko en varias ocasiones."

"Pero ella aún sigue derrotándote," señaló innecesariamente Homura.

A Sayaka no le gustó esa observación. "No la dejaría ser mi maestra si no pudiera hacer eso. Pero lo que quería era probar mi fuerza en contra de una clase distinta de adversario. Estoy acostumbrada al combate mano a mano, pero no a pelear contra enemigos que usan armas de medio alcance, como tú. Quiero asegurarme de estar lista para cualquier cosa." La mente de Sayaka no la dejaba en paz, recordándole lo inútil que se había sentido durante la última batalla. Aquél día Sayaka se había jurado a sí misma que no volvería a terminar indefensa. Que sería ella quien protegiera a otros, y no la persona protegida.

"Aún no escucho tus 'muchas' razones." El tono indiferente en la voz de Homura regresó a Sayaka de sus cavilaciones y volvió a ubicarla en el presente. Para este punto, Sayaka había dejado de cojear y caminaba sin problemas junto a Homura.

"Bueno, últimamente Kyouko está muy ocupada."

Homura dedujo que debía referirse al nuevo trabajo de Kyouko. "No está tan ocupada. Y sabes que si tú se lo pidieras, mandaría fácilmente a volar el trabajo."

Sayaka se sonrojó levemente, pues sabía perfectamente el por qué Kyouko era capaz de hacer eso por ella. "Bueno, sí, pero…" –la peliazul pareció tartamudear un tanto avergonzada. "Está dándole rumbo y sentido a su vida, y me siento orgullosa de ella por eso. No quisiera hacer algo que pueda ocasionar que Kyouko pierda su enfoque."

Homura pensó en decirle a Sayaka la verdad, en cómo en realidad le estaría haciendo a Kyouko un favor sacándola de donde estaba; pero se guardó el sentimiento. Tener a Kyouko renunciando en un parpadeo por un instante en que Sayaka mostrara el mínimo interés en ella no era algo que necesitara en este momento. Después de todo, había cuentas que pagar.

"Además, ¡las chicas hetero deberíamos mantenernos juntas!", proclamó Sayaka con una sonrisa.

 _¿Ah?_

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Homura, aunque sospechaba que se iba a arrepentir de haberlo hecho. De pronto Sayaka parecía haberse dado cuenta de haber cometido un error, como si acabara de revelar un secreto.

"Lo siento. Supongo que no es a mí a quien le correspondería decirlo, pero creí que Kyouko ya te lo habría contado…" Homura le dirigió a Sayaka una mirada con la más sutil seña de diversión. Desde luego que ya lo sabía. Tanto Kyouko como Hitomi estaban enamoradas de Sayaka, y Madoka y Mami estaban juntas en todas las formas que uno se pudiera imaginar, e incluso en las inimaginables. Desde luego, Homura amaba a Madoka, lo que dejaba a Sayaka como la rara de las seis al ser la única chica heterosexual en el grupo. Pero al parecer la peliazul no sabía de las preferencias de Homura. Resultaba curioso, y hasta divertido; hacía tanto que Homura estaba al tanto de las relaciones en su grupo que había olvidado lo despistada que Sayaka había sido al respecto el año pasado.

"Es sólo que me di cuenta de que no nos conocemos muy bien, y la verdad, pensé que no haría daño convivir con una chica mágica que, eh…" Sayaka había querido decir: " _una chica mágica que no está interesada en mí_ ", pero no estaba segura de cómo decirlo sin terminar sonando tremendamente prepotente.

"¿No te parece que estás asumiendo cosas?", dijo Homura en tono indiferente.

"¿Hm?, ¿asumiendo qué?" preguntó Sayaka, que no tenía una idea.

Homura se encogió de hombros. Bueno, tampoco era como si se tratara de un secreto después de tanto tiempo. "Que soy heterosexual."

Sayaka soltó una carcajada. "Bueno, ¡sería bastante improbable que _cinco_ de nosotras seis tuvieran esa preferencia!"

"En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. Bastante improbable."

"¿Sabes?, cuando Kyouko se me confesó no pude evitar reírme. Es sólo que… es ridículo, ¿no lo crees?"

"Sí, completamente ridículo."

"Por un momento pensé que me quedaba sola, pero entonces recordé que a ti también te gustan los chicos, ¿cierto?"

En esta ocasión, Homura decidió no hacer comentarios.

Por primera vez, Sayaka pareció dudar. "Es decir, _sí_ te gustan, ¿verdad?, ¿Tú no eres… también...?"

Homura se limitó a darle un vistazo a Sayaka y la peliazul pareció tropezar un poco.

"¿Lo eres?"

"No es que me importe decírtelo, pero no me interesaría volver a tener que aclararlo una segunda vez." Homura no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro cuando vio la expresión de Sayaka. Simplemente no tenía precio. Justo como si acabara de ver a un cerdo volador meter a su cachorrito a patadas dentro de un OVNI.

"¿Es en serio?, ¿ ** _tú_** también?" Era algo muy extraño, la primera vez que Sayaka supo que la mayoría de sus mágicas colegas se sentían atraídas entre sí, le pareció hilarante. Pero ante esta nueva información, un pensamiento nunca antes presente emergió en su mente: ' _¿Acaso hay algo mal_ _ **conmigo**_ _?'_ Sayaka sacudió su cabeza en un intento por dispersar esa noción, al tiempo que trataba de controlar su rostro.

De pronto, Sayaka miró a Homura con sumo recelo. "Entonces… Tú no estás enamorada de mí también, ¿oh sí?"

La pregunta tomó a Homura tan desprevenida que terminó riéndose de verdad. Fue una risa breve, lo suficientemente llena de burla como para que a Sayaka no le quedaran dudas de la respuesta, ante lo cual la peliazul se puso roja de vergüenza.

"¡Ok, ok!, pregunta estúpida, ¡ya entendí!" Sayaka despachó a Homura con un ademán, adelantando sus pasos para no tener que ver la risa de la chica. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que ésta era una de las pocas ocasiones en que había visto reír a Homura, el momento había terminado. Entonces, otra pregunta surgió en su mente. "¿Y… hay alguien que te guste?"

A Homura no le agradó esta pregunta, así que la ignoró. "¿Acaso planeas seguirme a casa?"

Sayaka infló sus mejillas en señal de clara inconformidad. Si Homura estaba intentando cambiar el tema, lo más probable era que realmente hubiera alguien que le gustara. Así que ahora sí se sentía curiosa. ¿Qué clase de persona era capaz de atrapar el interés de la estoica chica? Decidió tratar de presionar un poco. "¿Se trata de Kyouko?"

Si Homura hubiera estado bebiendo algo, habría terminado por escupirlo. Pero todo lo que Sayaka presenció fue una sorpresiva mueca de desagrado.

"¿Eso es un sí, o…?"

"NO, Sayaka Miki, eso fue definitivamente un _no_." Homura terminó respondiendo con más molestia de lo usual. La curiosidad de Sayaka seguramente habría seguido creciendo de no ser por el sonido de una pieza de metal particularmente larga que finalmente salió de su hombro y terminó por posarse en su camisa.

"Caramba, ¿Qué rayos es _esto_?, ¿un destornillador?" exclamó Sayaka mientras sacaba el objeto y lo arrojaba sobre su hombro. A sus espaldas, un niño dejó salir un aullido de dolor. "¿Qué has estado poniendo en esa cosa? Uno de estos días vas a dispararle tenedores al enemigo. Eso _sí_ que es amenazante, Homura."

"No volveré a preguntártelo," Homura trataba de contener su impaciencia. "¿Por qué me sigues?"

"El lugar donde Kyouko trabaja queda por acá, ¿no? Quería pasar a saludar."

"Podrías haber dicho eso desde el principio." Bueno, de todas formas Homura ya tenía planes de pasar a recoger a su compañera de cuarto en su camino de regreso, así que esto no le resultaba un inconveniente. Siempre que eso detuviera las irritantes preguntas de Sayaka y–

"Entonces, ¿dices que entre Kyouko y tú jamás ha sucedido _nada,_ a pesar de que a ambas les gustan las chicas y viven en el mismo apartamento?"

La joven se había alegrado demasiado pronto. "Tus habilidades de deducción son asombrosas. O más bien la falta de las mismas." –Contestó la pelinegra con una nota de sarcasmo– "Kyouko _te ama a ti_. En cuanto a mí, no… no estoy interesada en tener una relación, y mucho menos _con_ _Kyouko_ , por favor."

Homura tomó un hondo respiro. El que no quisiera una relación era una enorme mentira, pero si esa relación no iba a ser con Madoka, entonces…

"Además, somos Chicas Mágicas. Ya tenemos suficiente angustia con la cual lidiar." Literalmente.

Sayaka jugó un momento con el anillo en su dedo, tratando de digerir las palabras de Homura. "Pero yo no puedo corresponder a los sentimientos de Kyouko," –replicó ella francamente. Homura no pudo evitar sentir pena por la pelirroja–. "Y además, creo que precisamente porque todas somos Chicas Mágicas, deberíamos de valorar las relaciones que aún tenemos. Kyouko merece ser feliz al lado de alguien," –la ojiazul le dio un vistazo a la chica de cabello azabache. – "Y Kyouko y tú parecen bastante cercanas, así que me imaginé que podría haber algo más por ahí."

"Si lo que tratas de decir es que yo puedo hacer feliz a esa chica, ya lo hago. Yo proveo la comida." A Sayaka pareció hacerle gracia la pequeña broma de Homura. Excepto que no era una broma. "No vayas por ahí diciendo en voz alta ideas que no son necesarias. Kyouko y yo sólo somos amigas."

"Sí, sí," Sayaka estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. "Aún no me puedo creer que todas son gay." El comentario le sacó a la otra chica una pequeña risita. Se encontraban ya a tan sólo una cuadra de distancia del lugar donde trabajaba Kyouko. Y Sayaka parecía al fin haber terminado de hacer preguntas, así que Homura podía disfrutar al menos de un momento de paz…

"Tú y Kyouko harían buena pareja," dijo Sayaka en tono juguetón.

¡Esto resultaba aún más irritante que las preguntas! Mientras que Homura se entretenía con la idea de darle un tiro entre los ojos a la peliazul, ambas chicas se aproximaron a una tienda de conveniencia. Al parecer, la persona a la que buscaban trabajaba como empleada en el lugar. Y no era difícil encontrarla. Era bastante sencillo notar de inmediato a una joven que irradiaba un aire de miseria total, se le viese por donde se le viese.

"Que tenga un buen día…" Kyouko murmuró las mismas palabras una vez más. Era la persona número ciento once a la que le había tocado atender ese día. Sí, llevaba la cuenta.

"Hey, Kyou," Homura saludó, acercándose a la chica de delantal en la caja registradora. "¿Estás lista para ir a casa?"

A Kyouko se le iluminó el rostro en cuanto le vio, era algo a lo que Homura jamás lograría acostumbrarse. "¡Estoy lista desde que llegué!" La pelirroja dio un vistazo alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo. "Sólo debo esperar a que aparezca la persona que vendrá a relevarme y podré largarme de aquí."

Homura se cruzó suavemente de brazos, apoyándose en un muro cercano. "Apúrate entonces. Hay un favor que debo pedirte una vez lleguemos a casa."

"¿Eh?, ¿un favor?" Kyouko volteó en la dirección de la pelinegra, entrecerrando sus ojos con cierta desconfianza. "La última vez que dijiste eso, terminé en éste maldito empleo."

"Sí, y eso es algo que aprecio bastante," contestó Homura en el tono más carente de afecto posible. Kyouko llevó sus ojos al techo y le dio la espalda a su compañera de cuarto. El que Homura le permitiera quedarse en su departamento no significaba que ella tuviera que hacer todo lo que le dijera. Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco era que Homura le pidiera favores frecuentemente. Ya vería de qué se trataba este favor. Pero cuando la chica le dio la espalda a una persona irritante, se encontró con otra persona que la alteraba de una manera distinta. Sayaka estaba ahí, frente a ella, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y sosteniendo entre sus manos una bolsa de papas fritas y una gaseosa.

"¿Y tú a qué demonios le sonríes?" gruñó Kyouko, arrebatando los productos de las manos de Sayaka para escanear los códigos de barra a pesar de que ella misma ya sonreía también. El que Sayaka le sonriera siempre le resultaba contagioso.

"Deberías sentirte orgullosa. ¡Hoy logré asestarle un golpe a Homura!" proclamó Sayaka en actitud presuntuosa. Atrás de Kyouko, Homura le daba una mirada de pocos amigos a la peliazul. Kyouko no pareció impresionarse por la noticia.

"¿Ah sí?, ¿sólo un golpe? Te diré algo," Kyouko se inclinó al oído de Sayaka en ánimo de conspiración. "La próxima vez, haremos equipo y le patearemos el trasero de norte a sur por todo Mitakihara. ¿A poco no te suena divertido?"

"No, con sus _Soul Gem_ en su condición actual, no lo harán." Declaró firmemente Homura.

"Lo dice la tipa que tomó mi trabajo como la persona que muele a Sayaka a golpes," replicó Kyouko.

Homura suspiró, como lo haría quien tiene que lidiar con una persona mucho menos inteligente que ella. "Aún sí sus almas estuvieran en condiciones óptimas, no serían capaces de derrotarme."

"¡Hey!" –Kyouko se giró para plantarle cara a su compañera de cuarto– "Sabes que después te haremos responder por ese reto, ¿cierto?"

"Qué predecible de ti, Kyouko. Déjame adivinar… ¿incluso tienes planeado hacer un bailecito en caso de que tengan éxito?"

Kyouko volvió a girarse hacia Sayaka con una mirada de irritación. "Patear un par de traseros, hacer un bailecito. Ése es el plan." Sayaka tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular su sonrisa ante la interacción del curioso par. Ahora que sabía de las preferencias de Homura, no podía evitar considerarlas como una posible pareja. Simplemente le resultaba imposible imaginar que no fuera a funcionar. De hecho, si lo meditaba un poco, tenía mucho sentido. Fue entonces que se percató de una siniestra figura que se erguía de pie justo detrás de Kyouko.

"¿Es así como tratas a nuestros clientes, Sakura?" Dijo la gerente de la tienda, a espaldas de la mágica pelirroja.

Kyouko pareció congelarse un segundo al escuchar esas palabras, se dio media vuelta para ver a su jefa, mientras reprimía el impulso de rodar sus ojos con molestia. "Ya que estás aquí, quedo libre, ¿no?"

"Aún no marcas tu salida," replicó la gerente. "Y no veo que le sonrías a tu cliente."

Kyouko se puso totalmente roja, y así permaneció por un momento ante su gerente, después se dio la vuelta muy despacio para ver a Sayaka. La peliazul esperó a ver qué sucedería, cuando de pronto algo extraño pasó con el rostro de Kyouko. Un brillo completamente antinatural aparecía junto a la sonrisa más amigable que jamás había visto en cara de la pelirroja, con todo y luces alrededor. "¿Prefiere usted papel o plástico?" dijo Kyouko alegremente.

Sayaka rompió en carcajadas, señalando con su dedo a la escena: "¡AJA JA JA JA!, ¡¿papel o plástico?!" Se dio vuelta hacia Homura. "¡Me dijo papel o plástico!"

"Tus talentos para la observación no dejan de sorprenderme," contestó Homura, sin el menor rastro de humor.

Una vena hizo presencia en la frente de Kyouko aun cuando mantenía su alegre sonrisa. "Eso es, sigue hablando. Terminaré contigo aún más rápido," masculló la chica entre dientes. Por lo menos la gerente pareció satisfecha y le permitió a Kyouko marcar su salida tras todo eso. La pelirroja no tardó en escoltar a las otras dos chicas fuera de la tienda. Y por escoltar, entiéndase que salió corriendo por delante de ellas y se largó de una buena vez de su lugar de trabajo.

Sayaka y Homura compartieron una mirada ante los modales de Kyouko. "Ve, llévala a casa. Aún debo hacer algunas compras," –dijo Sayaka. Homura asintió, y siguió a la pelirroja. No había caminado mucho cuando pudo escuchar a Sayaka cantando a sus espaldas. " _Ella la llevaba a casa_ ~, _se tomaban de las manos_ ~" Homura casi podía escuchar la sonrisa pícara en el rostro de Sayaka, y se sintió tan irritada que juró que iba a perder un año de su vida.

* * *

Ya fuera de la tienda, Homura no tardó en encontrarse con una impaciente Kyouko, y le informó que Sayaka aún planeaba seguir su aventura de compras. "Con algo de suerte, dará un vistazo en el pasillo de comida congelada. Veinte centavos por una sopa instantánea es un robo sin importar el día de la semana," dijo Kyouko en total seriedad. Cuando se topó con el silencio de Homura como respuesta, Kyouko supo que había llegado la hora de renunciar a su trabajo. Aunque no le informó a Homura de cómo se había dado cuenta.

Desde ese punto, no hicieron más que la charla ocasional de camino al apartamento de Homura. La mayor parte del camino fue en silencio, Kyouko, satisfecha de no tener que volver a ese lugar nunca más. Homura, con esa canción 'de camino a casa' taladrándole la cabeza. _Maldita seas,_ Sayaka.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, el refrigerador fue inmediatamente asaltado por un par de codiciosas manos. "Así que, ¿de qué se trataba éste favor que querías pedirme?", Kyouko fue directo al grano, y directo al cartón de leche también. Abrió el envase y lo llevó a sus labios, logrando darle un buen par de tragos antes de que Homura le arrebatara el envase y lo pusiera de vuelta en el frigorífico.

"Mi favor, Kyou," –Homura colocó su ensombrecida _Soul Gem_ en la mesa– "tiene que ver con que tú me ayudes con esto."

Kyouko se quedó mirando la gema con una expresión neutral.

"Será mejor que no me estés pidiendo que ecualice eso."

"No," –Homura recogió su gema de la mesa y la devolvió a su forma de anillo. "Jamás te pediría que hagas eso. Lo que te pido es que te hagas cargo de este departamento mientras estoy lejos."

Kyouko hizo un ademán para cortar el discurso de Homura. "Oye oye, aguanta un segundo. ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Dejaré la ciudad por un breve tiempo," explicó Homura con calma. "La realidad es que estamos en una situación crítica. Nos estamos quedando sin _Grief Seeds_ , y pretendo ir de cacería."

Kyouko lucía sorpresivamente confundida. "¿Estás jodidamente consciente de lo que estás diciendo, cierto?"

"Lo estoy." Homura estaba dispuesta a dejar Mitakihara para ir en busca de _Grief Seeds_. Dispuesta a dejar atrás _a Madoka_ , por encima de eso.

Kyouko miraba fijamente a Homura, aún incrédula. "… Hace un año ni siquiera lo habrías considerado."

"Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en un año." Hace un año, Homura jamás habría podido si quiera pensar en dejar a Madoka sin su protección. Pero ahora, quizás era eso lo que ella necesitaba. Por ella más que por ninguna otra persona.

Kyouko se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, como tratando de ver si la otra chica hablaba realmente en serio. Finalmente, poco a poco una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "Si tú te vas a ir de viaje, entonces yo voy contigo."

Homura había sospechado que Kyouko diría tal cosa. "¿Por qué?"

Kyouko dio un paso hacia Homura, sus ojos brillaban con emoción apenas contenida. "Yo ya he estado fuera de esta ciudad con anterioridad. Conozco las mejores zonas para cazar Brujas, y podré decirte en dónde se encuentran las Chicas Mágicas más agresivas. Y además… maldición, ir de cacería en un viaje en busca de _Grief Seeds_ contigo, suena a que podría ser algo bastante divertido."

Homura miró a Kyouko a los ojos, meditando un segundo esa sugerencia. "No es un viaje por diversión, es una misión. Si voy, es porque planeo traer conmigo suficientes _Grief Seeds_ para que todas podamos mantenernos por un buen tiempo."

"Lo dices como si no te hubieras pasado todo este tiempo muriéndote de aburrimiento." Cuando el silencio de Homura se lo confirmó, la sonrisa de Kyouko se volvió una llena de malicia. "También podríamos trapear el suelo con una que otra Chica Mágica por diversión mientras andamos por ahí. ¡Vamos, será estupendo!" insistió Kyouko, cerrando la distancia entre ambas con un paso más.

La pelirroja logró arrancarle a Homura una sonrisa. "Eres terrible."

"Tú también lo eres. Por eso nos llevamos bien."

Homura tuvo el impulso de rodar sus ojos, pero no discutió esa afirmación. Era eso lo que le agradaba de Kyouko; que ambas conocían la peor cara de la otra. Al final, ninguna de las dos era exactamente una espléndida persona, pero ambas podían entender eso de la otra y no intentaban pretender lo que no eran. Las personas a las que amaban lograban sacar lo mejor que había en ellas, y esas personas eran Madoka y Sayaka. Por ellas, eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa. Pero entre ambas, podían ser tan malas como desearan serlo sin tener que ser juzgadas por ello.

"Haz lo que quieras."

Kyouko sonrió ampliamente cuando Homura se rindió, lucía como si estuviera a punto de darle un abrazo. "Sólo dices eso cuando sabes que no puedes detenerme."

 _Como si fuera a intentarlo_. A decir verdad, Homura se sentía más aliviada de lo que podía recordar, al saber que Kyouko le acompañaría en esta incursión. "Nos iremos en la mañana. Mientras más pronto mejor."

"Bien, no tengo mucho que empacar. Probablemente deberíamos decirles a las demás. Deja que sea yo quien llame a Sayaka. Estoy segura de que se va a emocionar de saber que no estaremos acá por un buen rato."

Ante la sugerencia, Homura sacó su celular. "Puede que los Incubadores aparezcan mientras no estamos."

"¿Sí, y que van a hacer?, ¿observarnos con curiosidad hasta la muerte?" dijo Kyouko con sarcasmo, apoyándose en un muro cercano. "Te preocupas demasiado por eso."

El número de Madoka era el primero en la lista de llamadas de Homura. "La mayor precaución nunca es demasiada."

"Sí, sí. Sólo llama a Madoka y Mami de una buena vez.

Dentro de sí, Homura sintió repulsión. No era como si no deseara hablar con Madoka, por el contrario. Era sólo que no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Mami fuera capaz de escuchar todas y cada una de sus conversaciones ahora que compartía un mismo cuerpo con Madoka. Nunca iba a poder acostumbrarse a la idea. Jamás. Tras unos segundos de duda, Homura se tragó su descontento y presionó llamar. El teléfono sonó por un rato. Justo cuando Homura consideraba la idea de simplemente dejarle un mensaje al par de chicas, la llamada fue contestada y la dulce voz de Madoka inundó la línea telefónica.

 _"_ _¿Hola?"_ A Homura casi se le olvidó el motivo por el cual había dudado en cuanto escuchó la voz de Madoka.

"Madoka, soy yo. ¿Es un buen momento?"

 _"_ _¡Oh, hola Homura!, ¡siento como si no hubiéramos hablado en años! Mami dice hola."_ La voz de Madoka sonaba feliz, aunque algo cansada.

"Ha pasado tiempo. Dile a Mami… Bueno, hola, Mami," –contestó Homura de forma un tanto rara, al tiempo que con la mirada retaba a una sonriente Kyouko a atreverse a decir algo desde su lugar en la pared. Jamás había sido muy hábil conversando por teléfono, mucho menos si tenía que hacerlo con la chica a la que amaba _quien además_ tenía a otra persona viviendo en ella. No era algo a lo que cualquier gente pudiera acostumbrarse. Homura aclaró su garganta.

"El motivo por el que te hablo es para que sepas que he decidido que todas necesitamos más _Grief Seeds_ para poder lidiar con la situación en la que estamos. Así que Kyouko y yo nos iremos de la ciudad por un tiempo para hacer justamente eso." La explicación de Homura fue breve. Hubo una pequeña pausa del otro lado de la línea en lo que Madoka procesaba esta repentina y nueva información.

 _"_ _Entonces, ¿tú y Kyouko se irán de viaje?"_

"No es un viaje, es una misión." De pronto Homura se vio teniendo que explicarse nuevamente, aunque con mucho más paciencia en el caso de Madoka.

 _"_ _Una misión… ¿para divertirse?"_ A Kyouko se le escapó una risita, y Homura decidió darle la espalda.

"Es un gusto escucharte tan animada, Madoka." Homura sonaba genuinamente contenta por la otra chica. Kyouko sólo rodó sus ojos un tanto irritada con la escenita. Si se hubiera tratado de ella, Homura sólo la hubiera reprendido o ignorado; pero si se trataba de Madoka, entonces ella estaba "animada". Kyouko le hizo un puchero a la espalda de Homura.

 _"_ _Bueno, sigo descubriendo nuevas ventajas de tener a Mami junto a mí."_ Comentó animadamente Madoka.

"¿Oh, de veras?, ¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntó Homura cortésmente.

 _"_ _Ahora mi tarea es infinitamente más sencilla de hacer."_ A pesar de sí misma, a Homura se le dibujó una sonrisa. Sólo alguien como Madoka podía ser capaz de hacer parecer que el tener a Mami atorada viviendo dentro de su cuerpo era una cosa buena.

 _"_ _¿Por cuánto tiempo se irán Kyouko y tú?"_

"No serán más de un par semanas."

 _"_ _Ya veo. Espero que las dos se diviertan mucho, y no se preocupen demasiado por nosotras. Mitakihara seguirá de pie para cuando regresen."_

"No tengo dudas de que será así. Sé que dejo esta ciudad en buenas manos."

 _"_ _¿Ya ves? Entonces, que tengan un lindo viaje, Homura."_

"No es un viaje, es una– oh bueno, de acuerdo." Con un hondo suspiro, Homura decidió rendirse. Que hubiera demasiada diversión era precisamente lo que ella temía que pasara con esta misión. La joven de cabello negro consideró por un momento el decirle a Madoka cuánto la extrañaría.

 _"_ _¡Voy a extrañarte, Homura!"_ Madoka se le adelantó, demoliéndola por completo.

"Yo– t-tambi–"

 _"_ _Mami dice que también va a extrañarte. ¡Y también vamos a extrañar a Kyouko!"_ Era curioso cómo, a pesar de todo este tiempo, lidiar con esta clase de cosas no se hacía más sencillo.

"Se lo haré saber a Kyouko. Nos iremos en la mañana."

 _"_ _¿Puedo ir a despedirlas?"_

"Te agradezco el detalle, pero deberías concéntrate en tu tarea."

 _"_ _¿Y qué hay de tu propia tarea, Homura?"_

"Yo voy adelantada, puedo permitirme un par de semanas libres. Tú por otro lado, deberías aprovechar toda la ayuda que Mami pueda darte." Una sutil y juguetona sonrisa aparecía en su rostro mientras la estoica joven se divertía con la chica de sus afectos. Quién sabe, a lo mejor realmente se hacía más sencillo conforme pasara el tiempo…

Fue justo ese momento que Kyouko eligió darle un firme golpe a Homura, clavándole su hombro por la espalda. La pelirroja parecía molesta. "¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas seguir hablando?"

Homura de verdad, _de verdad_ quería asesinar a Kyouko en ese instante. "Madoka, ya debo decirte adiós. Creo que ya encontré a mi primera presa."

 _"_ _¿Éste viaje no va a durar mucho, cierto?"_ Se dijo Madoka a sí misma, o quizás se lo dijo a Mami. Homura colgó antes de tener que enterarse.

"Te preguntaría cual es tú problema, pero ya sabía que careces por completo de modales, o cualquier cosa parecida a la ética." Homura lanzó el aparato a la cabeza de Kyouko.

"Cállate," Kyouko gruñó, al tiempo que atrapaba el teléfono en el aire antes de que pudiera aterrizar en su frente. No tardó ni un segundo en marcar el número de Sayaka. Tras unos cuantos molestos tonos de llamada y el _click_ que indicaba que alguien había respondido, Kyouko decidió no desperdiciar el tiempo.

"¡ _Yo_ , Sayaka!, ¡Homura y yo nos vamos de viaje!"

"Que **_no_** es un viaje, ¿Cuántas veces debo de repetirlo?" Homura soltó un suspiro antes de dejarse caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones que había en la sala principal. Hoy las cosas no habían estado saliendo precisamente a su favor.

 _"…_ _¿Kyouko?"_ –tras unos segundos de pausa, Sayaka finalmente respondió. _"¿Ah?"_

"Escucha cuando te digo las cosas la primera vez. Homura y yo nos vamos de viaje a partir de mañana, para traerles a todas las inútiles de ustedes algunas _Grief Seeds_. ¿Me vas captando?"

 _"…_ _Espera, ¿tú y Homura dejarán juntas la ciudad?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Cuál…?_ "

"Entiendo que no eres precisamente la más astuta, pero carajo, trata de seguirme el paso." –Homura arqueó sus labios, entretenida al escuchar cómo iba la conversación–. "En otras palabras, tú y Hitomi van a tener que hacerse cargo de esta ciudad por un par de semanas mientras Homura y yo no estamos ¿Crees que puedan con eso?"

 _"_ _¿Qué te piensas que somos, hígado picado?"_ Kyouko casi podía escuchar una risa en las palabras de Sayaka.

"Así que eso _sí_ lo entendiste. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

 _"_ _Sí. ¿Homura y tú?, ¿yendo de viaje fuera de la ciudad?, ¿solas, juntas?"_ –inquirió Sayaka. Kyouko levantó una ceja al escuchar el tono de voz que su pupila en combate estaba usando.

"Sí, ¿por qué?"

 _"_ _Por nada. Sólo era una simple observación."_ –fue la respuesta inocente/juguetona de Sayaka.

"Como sea," –Kyouko ignoró lo que fuera que Sayaka estaba tratando de implicar–. "En todo caso, estaremos lejos por un tiempo. Un par de semanas más o menos. No es la primera vez que dejo la ciudad, así que no me extrañes tanto, ¿ok?"

 _"_ _Sólo asegúrate de traer de regreso tu trasero."_ –dijo Sayaka, haciendo que a Kyouko se le ablandara el corazón por un momento.

"Podría volver más rápido si me dieras alguna clase de motivación…" dijo Kyouko, sugestivamente. Cuando esperaba por la predecible respuesta de Sayaka, todo lo que pudo escuchar fue el típico ' _click_ ', que le dejaba saber que le habían colgado. "Bueno, eso salió fenomenal."

Homura atrapó el teléfono que fue arrojado hacia su cabeza. "A Sayaka parecen habérsele ocurrido ciertas… ideas extrañas con respecto a nosotras dos." –A Kyouko se le dibujó una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras.

"¿Qué clase de ideas?" –preguntó ella, sentándose justo junto a Homura y lanzándole una mirada llena de curiosidad– Homura alzó una ceja cuando notó la cercanía de la pelirroja y su sarcástica mirada–. "¿Algo sucio?" –Kyouko acercó su rostro aún más al de Homura, pero la otra chica no se movió un solo centímetro.

"Dudo que posea la capacidad mental para imaginarse algo sucio, así que no." Homura contestó de inmediato. Kyouko echó la cabeza para atrás y soltó una carcajada.

"¡En eso tienes un punto, Hom!" –Homura usó la punta de su índice para empujar a la pelirroja lejos de ella.

"Ya habiendo dicho eso, apreciaría que renuncies a cualquier idea loca que pudieras tener respecto a nosotras dos." Kyouko se estiró perezosamente en el sofá que usualmente también solía utilizar como cama.

"¿Por qué? No es como si a nosotras jamás se nos hubiera pasado por la mente." –Kyouko se refería a la ocasión en que le había sugerido a Homura que ambas deberían intentar ver si algo podía funcionar entre las dos, en caso de que las cosas no salieran bien con sus respectivos intereses amorosos. Aquella había sido una muy buena carcajada, y algo que ambas podían llegar a considerar–.

"El día que finalmente sucumba ante la locura, tal vez lo tome en cuenta," –contestó Homura con sarcasmo. La joven hizo la nota mental de conseguir más muebles para el cuarto, ya que sólo podían compartir un sillón. Su departamento estaba prácticamente vacío, dado que aún no habían podido darse el tiempo para hacer las renovaciones y arreglos que el lugar necesitaba.

Kyouko clavó su mirada al punto en la pared donde estaría la televisión, eso si Homura alguna vez cedía a sus demandas porque compraran una tele. Sus ojos fueron de vuelta a Homura, quien parecía estar ocupada en algo con su teléfono. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Debo ocuparme de algunos preparativos." Homura estaba revisando algunas cosas en su pantalla.

Kyouko intuyó que por 'preparativos', la chica se refería a cosas como planear y decidir su ruta completa o alguna estupidez como esa. "Tú encárgate eso. Renunciaré a mi empleo, por cierto."

"A decir verdad, estoy sorprendida que hayas durado tanto." Homura alzó una ceja cuando Kyouko dejó descansar sus pies sobre su regazo.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. "Me daban un descuento."

Homura empujó los pies de Kyouko. "¿Y desde cuándo te importan los descuentos?"

"Precisamente de eso me di cuenta. Por eso renuncié."

"Siempre que ayudes a pagar algunas cosas, la verdad no me interesa cómo consigas el dinero." –Homura comenzó a escribir algo en su teléfono–.

"Paga tus malditas cuentas tú misma." –Kyouko se acurrucó, calentando la planta de sus pies contra uno de los muslos de Homura–. "¿Te importaría hacer eso en tu propia cama?"

"Tengo mejor recepción de señal en este lugar." –contestó la pelinegra. Kyouko se dio vuelta en el ya de por sí estrecho sofá, dejó salir un gruñido de descontento y volvió a empujar sus pies hasta el regazo de Homura. Molesta, pero sin quitarse los pies de la chica una segunda vez, Homura siguió con sus preparativos–. "¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que estar de perezosa?"

"Estoy cómoda." –contestó la pelirroja con somnolienta voz. Homura suspiró, y continúo haciendo su investigación, consciente de la áspera sensación de los desnudos pies de Kyouko.

Kyouko por su parte, cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa de emoción en los labios. Era seguro que un viaje con Homura tenía que resultar en algo emocionante. "Oye Hom. ¿Hay algo más que tengas ganas de hacer mientras estamos fuera?"

Homura navegaba por páginas que mostraban las atracciones turísticas en las ciudades cercanas. "No sucumbir a la locura."

* * *

La mañana siguiente, el dúo empacó sus cosas y partió sin el menor retraso, aún si eso significó que Homura tuviera que arrastrar a una somnolienta Kyouko todo el camino a su destino. Ahora ambas estaban en la estación, esperando al próximo tren que las llevaría hacia su primer territorio de caza. Kyouko estaba sentada encima de un morral en tanto que Homura tenía colgada su mochila al hombro. Kyouko observaba a Homura con el rabillo del ojo mientras la otra chica miraba para todos lados en la plataforma de arribo, el lugar estaba ligeramente abarrotado de gente. Era obvio a quién estaba buscando la pelinegra, y a Kyouko le dolía mirarla así.

"Fuiste tú quien le dijo que no viniera, ¿así que para qué la buscas?" –dijo en voz alta la pelirroja, refiriéndose claramente a Madoka. Homura ignoró a Kyouko por completo, pero dejó de mover la cabeza para todos lados y de revisar todos los rostros. Kyouko tenía razón, ella misma le había pedido a Madoka que no se molestara en venir a despedirlas. Aun así, deseaba poder ver el rostro de la joven de rosados cabellos antes de partir. Dejar a Madoka atrás en esta ciudad estaba haciéndola sentir un hueco en el pecho. Un dolor que había elegido ignorar.

Cuando su tren finalmente llegó, Kyouko fue la primera en subir y reclamar un lugar lanzando su morral al asiento más cercano a la ventana. Homura esperó unos segundos en la plataforma, quizás aún aferrada a la vaga esperanza de que Madoka apareciera de último momento. "¡Hom!, ¿piensas entrar o no?" –Kyouko le hizo un ademán a su compañera de cuarto para que abordara–. La otra joven simplemente Se la quedó viendo, su mirada lucía un tanto triste. Cuando finalmente subió al tren, sentía que sus pies le pesaban como si fueran de plomo. Y cuando finalmente partieron, fue como si dejara una parte de sí misma en Mitakihara. Pero se había ido sabiendo que había sido ella quien había tomado la decisión de partir, y que la parte de ella que había dejado atrás era ahora sólo un peso muerto. Este viaje con Kyouko… era la decisión correcta.

Tal vez.

" _Dejé mi corazón en San Francisco_ ~" –cantó Kyouko en un murmullo–. Homura volteó lentamente su rostro hacia la chica sentada a su lado.

"¿Qué es lo que se traen todas ustedes?" –preguntó Homura muy irritada, recordando la sonrisa burlona de Sayaka y viendo la mueca que ahora hacía una muy entretenida Kyouko.

"¡Sólo quería entrar en ambiente!" –contesto Kyouko en tono burlón–. "Además, no es como si no supiera cómo te sientes," –continuó la chica en un tono un poco más serio–. "Temo que cada vez que me doy la vuelta, Hitomi va a intentar hacer una movida con Sayaka a mis espaldas."

"Yo no me preocuparía. Después de todo, ni Sayaka te pertenece ni tiene esas preferencias."

Kyouko se hundió en su asiento. "No tienes por qué recordármelo."

"Podría ser peor. Tu rival de amores podría haber quedado sellada en la mente y el cuerpo de la misma persona que amas."

"Te concedo el punto." –Kyouko se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y miró por su ventana. Sus conversaciones siempre parecían terminar tomando el mismo giro depresivo–. "Estas vacaciones nos harán bien. Necesitamos un descanso de todo este drama por el que nos hemos hecho pasar. Me parece que merecemos olvidarnos de las personas que nos importan por una semana o dos."

Sintiéndose cansada, Homura descansó su cabeza contra su asiento. "Es más fácil decirlo, que hacerlo."

"Lo sé. Pero podemos pretender que lo hacemos. Por un rato, en todo caso." Sus manos se toparon entre sí en el mismo descansa brazos. A ambas les tomó un segundo más del tiempo necesario para retirarlas.

El viaje duró alrededor de un par de horas, pero de alguna forma lograron llegar a su destino sin que Kyouko se volviera loca por estar atorada en un lugar tan cerrado con una persona tan entretenida como Homura. Homura no tenía problema con permanecer sentada y en silencio por la totalidad del camino. Su destino quedaba a un par de ciudades de Mitakihara, lo suficientemente cerca para volver rápido si surgía la necesidad, y lo suficientemente lejos para que ningún enemigo las siguiera a casa fácilmente. Las chicas tratarían de ver cómo les iba con la cacería de brujas en este lugar.

Kyouko no tardó en sugerir el 'hotel perfecto' en cuanto llegaron. "Conozco a un tipo que nos puede conseguir habitación gratis," –explicó ella a una escéptica Homura. Y técnicamente, no estaba mintiendo. Cuando entraron al lobby del hotel que Kyouko había sugerido, el chico frente al escritorio de recepción palideció, y trató de escabullirse de inmediato en la manera más obvia posible. Kyouko bloqueó su escape y le susurró al oído algo que Homura podía imaginar se trataba de las muchas cosas desagradables que podían sucederle. El hombre no tardó en indicarle al botones más cercano que las escoltara a su habitación.

"¿Lo ves? Más fácil que quitarle un dulce a un niño."

"Conveniente", –contestó Homura.

* * *

"–y asegúrense de recordarle que tengo a su mami en marcación rápida, ¡y que ni siquiera se moleste en involucrar a la policía si no quiere que se repita el último incidente!" –Kyouko le hablaba al botones en voz alta en lo que Homura acomodaba sus maletas en el cuarto y daba un vistazo alrededor.

"¿A-Algo más que le haga falta?" –preguntó el asustado hombre. Kyouko lo pensó por un momento. – "Tráiganos un par de clubs sándwich con pavo y esa otra cosa que le ponen. Ya saben cuál." Dicho eso, la joven empujó al chico y cerró la puerta con firmeza. "El trato es realmente bueno, ¿no lo crees, Hom?"

Homura reclamó su cama colocado su maleta encima. Kyouko reclamó la suya tirándose y dejando la impresión de su cara en la almohada. "¿No vas a preguntarme cómo es que logré que me dejaran quedarme en este hotel?" –la voz de la joven la hacía sonar casi decepcionada–. "De hecho es una historia muy entretenida."

"No me interesan tus pequeñas aventuras. Siempre que funcione a favor nuestro." –Homura vio por la ventana de la habitación, revisando en su mente el tiempo–. "Prepárate para salir en los próximos diez minutos. Quiero salir de cacería lo más pronto posible." –Homura estaba consciente de que debía de establecer su autoridad respecto a este viaj–… _misión_. Respecto a esta misión, o Kyouko haría lo que le diera la gana.

En lugar de eso, Kyouko se estaba quitando los zapatos. "¿Qué hay del almuerzo?"

"¿ _Qué_ con el almuerzo?"

"Tenemos una orden de sándwiches en camino." –señaló Kyouko– "Y tengo hambre. Deberíamos de comer antes de salir."

Era una sugerencia bastante razonable, así que Homura no insistió. "Bien. Sándwiches, y después, cacería."

"¿Y si quiero tomar un baño?" –preguntó Kyouko. Homura suspiró molesta.

"¿No pudiste haber hecho eso antes de que nos fuéramos?"

"Quería robarme unas cuantas botellitas de shampoo del hotel."

Si Homura no hubiera estado tan acostumbrada a la forma de ser Kyouko, seguramente se habría dado una palmada en el rostro. "No tenemos tiempo para estarlo desperdiciando, Kyouko. Estamos en una misión. Las vidas de otros dependen de nosotras."

Justo en ese momento hubo un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta, al que Kyouko saltó de inmediato fuera de la cama. "¡El servicio al cuarto está aquí!" –el discurso de Homura fue completamente ignorado ante la llegada de los sándwiches. Kyouko tomó su mitad y volvió a aventarse de cabeza en su cama. "¡Casi había olvidado cómo se siente una cama!"

Homura sacudió la cabeza y tomó su propia sándwich "Sólo no te pongas demasiado cómoda."

"Ya entendí, Hom. Sin sonrisas, sin carcajadas, sin diversión." –Kyouko terminó su sándwich en unos cuantos bocados–. "Así que, ¿Cuál es el plan?" –usando las puntas de sus dedos, la pelirroja tomó las migajas de su ropa y se las comió también–.

"Nos dividiremos la ciudad y haremos una búsqueda," –dijo Homura, removiendo las orillas de su pan, y arrojándoselas a Kyouko–. "Con franqueza. Hoy sólo haremos reconocimiento. Nos veremos aquí al atardecer."

"¿Y qué hay de la cena?" –Kyouko devoró los trozos de pan que le habían lanzado.

Homura suspiró y se dio por vencida, sabía que esta era una batalla perdida. "De acuerdo. Nos veremos aquí antes de la cena."

Kyouko sonrió al imaginar la comida que le servirían. Era una de sus cosas favoritas del quedarse en hoteles. Se sentía algo emocionada de al fin poder compartir esta parte de ella con alguien más, para variar. Siempre había viajado sola, y ella prefería hacerlo así la mayor parte de las veces, pero con Homura era diferente. Era lástima una que la chica mágica de cabello negro se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio como para permitirse disfrutar un poco más.

"Tomaré la delantera." –Homura envolvió para después lo que quedaba de su sándwich y se puso de pie, confirmando lo que Kyouko había pensado–. "Yo tomaré el este, tu tomarás el oeste."

Kyouko se sacudió el regazo y le alzó una ceja a su compañera. "Sí que estás impaciente. ¿Te sientes sucia esta noche?"

"¿Contigo alrededor? Todo el tiempo." Homura sacudió su cabello a un lado y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Con cuidado allá afuera. No necesito decirte lo territoriales que tienden a ponerse las Chicas Mágicas." –dijo Kyouko antes de que la mano de la otra joven siquiera tocara a perilla.

"Entonces no me lo digas."

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. "Sólo llámame si necesitas apoyo. Yo vi el estado en el que se encuentra tu _Soul Gem_ , ¿recuerdas? Estás caminando en una cuerda floja."

Homura giró la perilla de la puerta y salió de la habitación mientras murmuraba las palabras "Lo he notado."

* * *

Homura se tambaleó ligeramente una vez que estuvo segura que su última oponente cayó al suelo, en un húmedo y sangriento golpe. Trató de recuperar su aliento mientras observaba al par de cuerpos tirados a unos metros de ella, en distintos grados de inconciencia, derrotadas. Homura era la última en pie. Habían estado peleando por el derecho a enfrentar a la única bruja que había aparecido ese día. Tras varias horas explorando la ciudad, Homura confirmó el aciago presentimiento que había tenido. La ciudad estaba completamente drenada de magia. De acuerdo con Kyouko, este lugar una vez había sido un verdadero buffet de _Grief Seeds_ , pero ciertamente ése ya no era el caso. Tan pronto como una bruja había aparecido, Homura voló como un rayo hacia la escena, junto con estas otras dos Chicas Mágicas. Las chicas no trabajaban juntas, y tampoco habían hecho equipo contra Homura; había sido una lucha en la que cada joven peleaba por sí misma.

La pelinegra miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no podía sentir por ningún lado a la bruja por la que habían estado peleando. Podía alcanzar a percibir la sutil presencia de una tercer Chica Mágica, percatándose de que mientras ella había estado ocupada peleando contra estas dos, alguien más se había escabullido y había reclamado la _Grief Seed_. La chica sintió que su corazón se le hundía en el pecho, llenándola de una inmensa y creciente ira hacia sí misma. Ella no era así. Hoy no estaba lo suficientemente concentrada. Probablemente la corrupción que inundaba su _Soul Gem_ era la causa de que actuara de forma tan imprudente.

Molesta, Homura se sentó en el suelo y observó ambos cuerpos. Alguna de las dos habría de terminar por transformarse en Bruja después de la golpiza que Homura les había propinado. Era en momentos como éste que Homura deseaba aún poseer sus poderes para detener el tiempo. Aunque tampoco es que no pudiera patearles el trasero sin ellas.

"Jesús. ¿No te dije que me llamaras si necesitabas ayuda?" Kyouko se materializó en la escena, lanza rojiza en mano.

"Todo está bajo control." –le informó Homura, limpiando un hilo de sangre que le corría por la frente. Eso literalmente había sido un tiro de suerte.

"Entonces llámame para la fiesta, no para la resaca." –Kyouko empujó a una de las inconscientes jóvenes con la punta del pie–. "¿Qué diablos pasó con aquello de 'hoy sólo haremos reconocimiento'?"

"Esta soy yo, haciendo reconocimiento." –Homura era una experta disimulando la fatiga–. "¿Alguna _Grief Seed_?"

Kyouko negó sacudiendo la cabeza. "Nada. ¡La ciudad está totalmente seca! El único rastro de magia que pude sentir el día de hoy fue tu 'reconocimiento'." –Kyouko miró de reojo a Homura, quien mantenía su Soul Gem fuera de la vista–. "Hablando de eso, vaya que gastaste una buena cantidad de magia para no obtener la Grief Seed al final."

Homura hizo un ademán indicando al par de Chicas Mágicas derrotadas. "Una de esas tiene que convertirse tarde o temprano."

"Oh, disculpa, mi error." –Contestó sarcásticamente Kyouko– "Porque agarrarlas frescas _siempre_ es una buena idea."

"Estaremos bien si es sólo entre nosotras dos," –dijo Homura, con la mirada clavada en el suelo frente a ella.

"No es que no aprecie tu voto de confianza," –irritada, Kyouko le dio a su lanza unos cuantos giros usando sus dedos. – "pero ya pasó la hora de la cena. Regresemos, podemos intentarlo una vez más mañana."

"Puede que mañana ya no quede nada más aquí," –respondió Homura, llena de frustración, molesta de que Kyouko sugiriera dejar ir esta oportunidad. Eso, hasta que un grito de sorpresa escapó de sus labios cuando Kyouko golpeó la parte ancha de su lanza contra el trasero de Homura.

"¡Ja!, ¡justo como lo imaginé!" –se jactó Kyouko con tono triunfante. Homura le clavó una mirada asesina.

"… ¿Te imaginaste que querías morir el día de hoy?" La chica palpó su falda con sus manos para asegurarse de que Kyouko no hubiera cortado la tela.

"Si te encontraras en condición decente, habrías podido evadir eso," –dijo Kyouko en tono presuntuoso, orgullosa de su propia observación.

Homura sólo se la quedó viendo, aún no convencida del todo sobre perdonarle la vida a Kyouko. La pelirroja no tardó en percatarse de la intención tras su mirada, y se apresuró a explicarse más detalladamente.

"Mi punto es, que deberías de relajarte y tratar de comer algo antes de que tu _Soul Gem_ explote." –Un sonoro y doloroso gruñido por parte de una de las chicas caídas siguió a las palabras de Kyouko. La otra intentaba sentarse en el suelo. Kyouko las señaló, enfatizando su argumento–. "¡Y tal parece que estas niñas vivirán para fastidiar otro día!"

Homura cerró sus ojos y suspiró, ver la escena de ambas chicas dando señas de seguir peleando la cansó. "Sólo vámonos de aquí" –su escudo hacia mecánicos sonidos mientras se desarmaba. Kyouko respiró con tranquilidad y alivio cuando miró a la dueña de dicho escudo alejarse caminando, disimulando una leve cojera.

Cuando regresaron al hotel, Kyouko no perdió un solo segundo en ir directo al teléfono y pedir el servicio a la habitación para la cena. Homura se dejó caer en la cama cansadamente, se quitó su anillo y lo dejó volver a su forma original. La _Soul Gem_ en la palma de su mano estaba más oscura de lo que jamás la había visto. Homura realmente estaba empezando a preocuparse. Si no limpiaba esto pronto, iba a convertirse en un problema realmente serio. Kyouko se encontraba terminando una conversación en la que exigía una cena para seis personas, cuando Homura finalmente se decidió a pedírselo.

"Kyouko… ¿Ecualizarías mí _Soul Gem_?"

"Ni por todo el fuego del infierno."

Homura se esperaba esa respuesta, pero siempre guardaba un arma secreta para estas ocasiones.

"… ¿Por _favor_?"

Como era de esperarse, esa palabra fue extremadamente efectiva, y dejó a la pelirroja totalmente anonadada. "Maldito sea el infierno."

* * *

"Odio esto," –Kyouko expresó su opinión como por centésima vez en los últimos minutos–.

"Sabes que yo tampoco estoy muy convencida de hacer esto," –dijo Homura, después de contar mentalmente hasta diez.

Ambas estaban de piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo, frente a frente, con sus _Soul Gem_ delante de ellas. Era evidente que una limpieza resultaba ya necesaria para Homura, cuya _Soul Gem_ estaba particularmente ensombrecida. Lo que resultó una sorpresa para la chica fue ver el estado relativamente puro de la gema color carmesí de Kyouko. Al parecer, ella apenas había utilizado magia alguna en las últimas dos semanas. A Homura le parecía infinitamente exasperante pensar que por dentro ella estaba más sucia que la pelirroja que tenía enfrente. Eso _sí_ que era decir algo fuerte. Pero ya había postergado esto por todo el tiempo que le había sido posible. Realizar una Ecualización de _Soul Gem_ se había vuelto algo inevitable.

Los recuerdos que este proceso le había dejado a Kyouko no eran precisamente los más agradables. Sólo lo había hecho en un par de ocasiones, pero esas dos veces habían sido suficientes para convencerla de que por dentro, todas estaban totalmente desquiciadas. Aunque Mami le había asegurado que –bajo las condiciones adecuadas– podía tratarse de una experiencia agradable, a Kyouko no le cabía duda que lo que la rubia decía era pura porquería. Nada bueno podía salir de darse un paseo por el alma de otra persona.

Y a pesar de todo, aquí estaba ella de nuevo. Y el que Homura le hubiera pedido esto a ella la ponía a pensar; la pelinegra probablemente no le habría confiado esta tarea a nadie más. Y Kyouko se sentía de la misma forma, por eso es que había accedido a la petición de Homura, aún si era contra su voluntad. Sabía que Homura no causaría un desastre en su cabeza como Hitomi lo había hecho. Y si bien Kyouko amaba a Sayaka, no se moría de ganas por repetir con ella esta experiencia en particular. Si importar de qué se tratara, lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir dentro del alma de Homura sería algo que quedaría únicamente entre ellas dos. Esta era la promesa no dicha entre ambas.

"Si tú no vas a hacerlo, yo lo haré." –Dijo Homura con tono terminante, acercando su _Soul Gem_ a la de Kyouko, pero la pelirroja le alejó la mano con un movimiento de la suya.

"De ninguna forma, no va a ser así."

"Entonces deja de quejarte."

"Bien," –contesto Kyouko apretando la quijada. – "Entonces… ¿estás lista?" –Preguntó ella, haciendo girar sus hombros como si se tratara de alguna prueba física. – "Tratemos de terminar con esto antes de que servicio a la habitación llegue aquí con mi cena."

"Sólo acabemos con el asunto de una buena vez," –contestó Homura sin emoción.

"¿Ya dije que detesto esto?" –preguntó Kyouko con una sonrisa estúpida. Sólo tratando de posponer todo por unos segundos más. Cuando se topó con la mirada de _"voy a golpearte"_ de Homura, Kyouko sólo suspiró y colocó su rojiza gema contra la de Homura. Después de experimentar una fuerte sensación de náusea en el pecho, supo que el proceso estaba funcionando. La joven pelirroja cerró sus ojos, y cuando volvió a abrirlos estaba en un lugar completamente distinto. Nada más y nada menos, dentro del alma de Homura.

De la nada, Kyouko se halló empapada de pies a cabeza y bajo un intenso diluvio. La joven maldijo por lo bajo. _Por supuesto_ , por supuesto que iba a estar lloviendo dentro del alma de Homura. ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber esperado?

Kyouko se colocó la capucha de su chaqueta, aunque eso no ayudó mucho contra las incoloras gotas de agua. Si lograba recordar correctamente, el truco para todo este alboroto consistía en buscar una forma de drenar la angustia acumulada en el alma de Homura. Era un proceso distinto para cada persona, dependiendo del estado de su alma. La señal que le indicaba que había tenido éxito consistía en una especie de vapor de color blancuzco, indicio de que la corrupción estaba siendo ecualizada.

Ello le presentaba un problema inmediato. La lluvia era tan tupida que Kyouko a duras penas lograba ver dos metros delante de ella, y por sí sólo el ruido era ensordecedor. Encontrar la fuente de la corrupción iba a ser un verdadero dolor en su trasero a menos que alguna pista le cayera de la nada.

Aun con esa molesta tormenta mojándola por todos lados, fue sencillo percibir la repentina calidez de una mano tomando la suya. A Kyouko la sorprendió tanto que de un grito trató de sacudírsela, pero la otra persona mantuvo su agarre firmemente, logrando jalar a Kyouko consigo en alguna dirección al azar.

Naturalmente, Kyouko trató de resistirse a esa fuerza. Sólo lograba ver una silueta que la jalaba del brazo, alguien… aproximadamente de su estatura. Tras unos cuantos momentos, Kyouko dejó de oponerse, dándose cuenta de que lo único que podía hacer en esta situación, era seguir la corriente de los eventos. Podía quedarse dando vueltas bajo este clima o seguir esta pista. Dicha "pista" caminaba deprisa por entre la lluvia, tropezándose con sus propios pies de cuando en cuando, y a decir verdad, no lucía como el guía más confiable del mundo. Pero por lo menos, se movía como si supiera exactamente a donde debían ir.

"Oye, ¿A dónde me llevas?" –Preguntó finalmente Kyouko, en un tono que apenas disimulaba su molestia. Tuvo que alzar la voz para poder escucharse bajo este diluvio. La figura que sostenía su mano o no la escuchó, o simplemente no respondió. Eso la irritó sobremanera. Era como tener que lidiar con Homura, con el pequeño detalle de que _era Homura_ precisamente con quien estaba lidiando, ¡aunque a un nivel completamente diferente!

Era difícil decir si había transcurrido una hora o un minuto, pero finalmente llegaron a un lugar donde la lluvia no les alcanzaba. A Kyouko le tomó más o menos un minuto el darse cuenta, ya que haber corrido bajo esa tormenta continua le había dejado el tacto medio dormido, y de todas formas estaba empapada por completo. Se quitó la capucha de la cabeza y se sacudió el cabello para quitarse las perlas de agua, de la misma forma que un animal salvaje.

"Demonios…digo, no es como si detestara la lluvia, pero eso fue… demasiado…" –la pelirroja se quedó sin palabras cuando finalmente pudo ver con claridad a la persona que la había arrastrado hasta este lugar. Dicho lugar era una pequeña y lúgubre caverna con una modesta fogata en el centro de la misma. Aparte de eso, no había nada más en la escena que fuera digno de mencionar. La atención de Kyouko estaba por completo enfrascada en la chica frente a ella, la joven en anteojos y un par de coletas.

"Jesús, ¿ésa eres tú, Homura?" –Kyouko por poco no la reconocía, y su apariencia la había dejado realmente desconcertada. La Homura Akemi frente a ella se movía con de un lado hacia otro en su mismo lugar; insegura de sí misma, apretando sus manos con nerviosismo mientras que Kyouko se la quedaba viendo.

"Sí, soy yo. Yo, ehm," –Homura acomodó parte de su cabello detrás de su oído. Sorprendentemente, la lluvia no parecía haber mojado lo más mínimo a la chica– "Es sólo que…me siento muy feliz de finalmente haber podido conocerte…"

"¿Conocerme?, ¿A mí? Sí, claro…" –Kyouko escurría su coleta, aún un poco extrañada con toda esta situación. Jamás había esperado tener la oportunidad de ver a Homura luciendo tan, tan… Kyouko ni siquiera podía pensar en la palabra correcta–. "Escucha, si pudieras decirme la forma más rápida de drenar la corrupción en tu alma, podría largarme de este lugar mucho más rápido." –de pronto, las manos de Kyouko se vieron atrapadas nuevamente contra su voluntad por esta extraña versión de Homura. Una implorante mirada color violeta inundaba la expresión con que la chica de trenzas observaba a Kyouko.

"¡Ha p-pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuve una amiga de verdad!" –dijo Homura en un susurro vehemente. Su rostro estaba realmente cerca de Kyouko, y la pelirroja se hizo hacia atrás tratando de alejarse de la otra joven.

"No me digas, no eres precisamente la persona más sociable del planeta…" –murmuró Kyouko, esta versión de Homura estaba haciendo un desastre con la percepción que tenía de la Homura que ella conocía. Esta Homura negó con su cabeza.

"No siempre fui de esta forma…" –la joven tomó una de las manos de Kyouko, colocándola sobre su pecho–. "Es sólo que solía ser muy tímida. Bueno, supongo que aún soy tímida, sólo que de una forma más… fría." –reflexionó Homura, en tanto que Kyouko miraba su mano sobre el pecho de Homura, incapaz de comprender de qué rayos estaba hablando esta niña. Una Homura tan aficionada al contacto físico no era algo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

"Eh, pues me parece fantástico y todo eso," –Kyouko quitó su mano de inmediato, un leve rubor presente en sus mejillas– "Así que, ¿Cómo debería drenar tu corrupción?" –lo único que la chica realmente quería era acabar con todo esto. Homura pareció entristecerse al notar la prisa de Kyouko.

"Es que…" –pequeñas perlas de llanto se acumulaban bajo esos gruesos cristales. – "Es sólo que… estoy tan sola…"– la joven comenzó a sollozar suavemente. Kyouko estaba desconcertada. Ver a Homura llorar de forma tan lastimera… era demasiado en su lista de "cosas que nunca vería hacer a Homura". Suspiró, un tanto molesta por no poder conseguir ninguna respuesta directa de esta niña.

"¿Me estás diciendo que para ayudarte debo _no dejarte_ sola, o algo así?" –Homura asintió en un rápido movimiento, limpiando una lágrima del rabillo de su ojo– "¿Y cómo diablos se supone que haga eso? Ciertamente no me pienso quedar por aquí, si eso es lo que deseas," –dijo Kyouko, que había decidido ser directa con ella. Homura pareció afligirse aún más por sus palabras.

"E-Entonces…" –Homura hablaba para sí misma, un intenso rubor pintó sus mejillas mientras que tímidamente se acercó a Kyouko. La pelirroja –de pronto interesada, ya que al parecer finalmente obtendría una respuesta– se ladeó para escuchar mejor a la callada joven. Homura hizo una pausa, debatiéndose entre continuar o detenerse, para después inclinarse y depositar un beso en la mejilla de Kyouko. Tras hacer eso, la apenada chica se alejó tan rápido como había dado el beso, abrazó sus rodillas y se quedó junto al fuego que ardía en la pequeña cueva.

En cuanto Kyouko, se quedó inmóvil. El acto la había atrapado completamente desprevenida. "¿Qué _carajos_ fue eso, Homura?" –escupió ella, llevando su mano a su mejilla y sintiendo como un sutil fervor se acumulaba en ese lugar. Y no era una calidez nacida únicamente de la pena. Alejando su mano, pudo ver una humeante y pálida sustancia saliendo de su mano, un signo inequívoco de la Ecualización del alma. – _Oh, no me jod…_

Aunque no era más que una mínima cantidad. ¿Eso era todo lo que un beso había sido capaz de limpiar?, ¿de verdad? Entonces, lo que debía hacer para purificar el alma de Homura era… Kyouko no sabía si sentirse aliviada u horrorizada. Había estado preparada para enfrentar cualquier cosa, cualquiera, menos _esto_. De pronto, se quedó viendo a la chica en la cueva, considerando la situación. Bueno, tampoco era como si Homura no fuera atractiva o algo así…

"¡EEH!" –Homura dio un brinco cuando sintió un par de labios posándose en su nuca, justo entre sus trenzas. Kyouko pudo ver cómo una nube de humo blanco se elevaba desde el punto donde la había besado. La joven estuvo a punto de soltar una risa histérica. Iba a volverse completamente loca si seguía metiéndose en el alma de otras personas. Bueno, lo que sí era seguro es que después iba a divertirse a sus anchas molestando a Homura acerca de esto, pero por ahora tenía un trabajo que hacer.

"¡O-Oye, espera!" –Homura tartamudeó, se dio vuelta para ver a Kyouko cara a cara, sólo para ser empujada al suelo. Kyouko se colocó sobre ella, con sus manos a los costados de Homura y en una atrevida maniobra, comenzó a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros.

"No te preocupes, esto es por tu propio bien." La sonrisa burlona en los labios de Kyouko dejaba ver que la pelirroja estaba disfrutando esto más de lo que debía.

" _¡¿Eh?!_ " Homura estaba sonrojada casi hasta su cuello, incluso por entre su blusa. La mirada de Kyouko seguía ese rastro con sumo interés.

"Esto es algo totalmente profesional. Una Ecualización de alma pura y absolutamente… profesional." –se dijo Kyouko a sí misma, mientras acercaba su rostro a la cara de su amiga, la que le resultaba familiar y extraña a la vez. Muy dentro de su mente, sabía que ya antes se había entretenido con la idea de hacer esto con Homura una o dos veces. Es sólo que jamás había imaginado que terminaría por hacerlo con esta divertida contraparte del alma de Homura.

Homura no daba señal alguna de resistirse, sus protestas no eran más que meros suspiros. "Espera…"

"No." –susurró Kyouko antes de posar sus labios sobre los de Homura. La lluvia enmudeció.

Fue entonces que un monumental trueno –capaz de romper a alguien en pedazos– las separó a ambas. Alguien estaba de pie entre las dos. Una Homura que lucía particularmente molesta.

"Sabía que tú eras quien estaba detrás de todo esto," –esta nueva versión de Homura prácticamente les había gruñido–. Kyouko se la quedó viendo con una expresión de " _Qué chingados está pasando ahora_ ". La Homura de trenzas estaba atrás de ella, temblando de miedo. La que estaba enojada parecía ser una versión con la que Kyouko estaba más familiarizada; sin lentes, y con su largo cabello completamente suelto y cayendo por su espalda.

La recién llegada no tardó en jalar a Kyouko y separarla de su otra yo, antes de proceder a reprender a… bueno, a sí misma. La segunda Homura le dirigió un gruñido de furia a su contraparte. –"Siempre eres **_tú_**. ¿Por qué no sólo te mueres de una buena vez?"

La chica de lentes temblaba ante ella, casi a punto de llorar. "Ella también es mi amiga…" –protestó débilmente.

"Cállate." –La otra versión contestó en fría voz– "Estoy condenada a no poder deshacerme de ti por completo, pero que me maldigan si vuelvo a ver tu patético rostro una vez más, _maldito estorbo_." La joven daba la misma impresión de un animal herido, rugiendo y a la defensiva.

El cañón de otro trueno volvió a sonar en el exterior y Kyouko se vio tentada a simplemente escapar. Pero estaba consciente de que no podía hacer eso sin asegurarse de que el alma de Homura quedara purificada. "Oye, Homura," –dos pares de ojos color violeta la voltearon a ver. A Kyouko le resultó desconcertante–. "Mira, si no me doy prisa, la tú verdadera va a tener muchos problemas ¿entiendes?" –la chica azuzó con impaciencia a ambas– "así que déjenme hacer mi maldito trabajo y ayúdenme a encontrar la manera más rápida de ayudarles. Además, quisiera volver antes que llegue la cena," –esa última parte la murmuró por lo bajo.

Las otras dos Homuras se vieron la una a la otra. La Homu enojada, que estaba de pie, se dirigió a Kyouko con desprecio. "Ni necesitamos ni queremos tu ayuda. Yo no dependo de nadie."

La Homura sentada alzó una mano tímidamente. "Yo…creo que quiero ayudarla…"

"¿Y desde cuándo tu opinión ha resultado útil?" –reviró la otra.

Tras dudar unos segundos, la chica de trenzas se puso en pie, con mejillas encendidas. "¡Kyouko es nuestra **_amiga_**!"

"¿Y?"

Kyouko observaba un tanto asombrada cómo Homura se enfrentaba literalmente consigo misma.

"¡Solía significar todo en el mundo para nosotras!" –declaró ella con firmeza. Eso pareció provocar un momento de pausa a la otra Homura, quien entrecerró sus ojos, considerando lo que acababan de decirle. Unos segundos de tenso silencio transcurrieron, hasta que la segunda Homura asintió brevemente a la chica de trenzas, al parecer reconociendo lo que la joven había dicho.

"Bien. ¿Cómo ayudamos?" –preguntó ella, dando media vuelta para dirigirse a Kyouko.

Kyouko parecía satisfecha de ver que algo aquí al fin parecía ir a su manera. "Hasta ahora, parece ser que lo único que está funcionando son las muestras de afecto, o algo por el estilo," –comentó Kyouko.

"¿Es por eso que me encontré a las dos besándose?" –dijo Homura, clavando una mirada en dirección a la chica de trenzas, lo que hizo que ésta se sonrojara y se hiciera bolita. Al parecer su espíritu de lucha se había desvanecido tras su último intento en defensa de Kyouko.

"Sí," –Kyouko no pudo evitar un sutil rubor en sus mejillas tras ser atrapada en un acto así.

"En ése caso resulta obvio lo que debemos hacer." Ambas Homuras compartieron una mirada y asintieron, cual si hubieran tenido y consentido en un mismo pensamiento. Caminaron hacia Kyouko, quien miró a ambas chicas con curiosidad.

La Homura tímida fue detrás de Kyouko. _¿Qué carajos es esto?_ , pensó Kyouko con incredulidad, al notar que la antes insegura joven colocaba sus manos sobre el pecho de la pelirroja. Después la otra Homura se colocó frente a ella, sus manos subieron lentamente para deshacer el cierre de su empapada chaqueta y quitarla del camino, haciendo espacio a la palma de su mano. Esa mano que se sentía arder mientras recorría su piel, escabulléndose por debajo del top negro de Kyouko y explorando su vientre descubierto. _¿Qué carajos es_ _ **eso**_ _?_ , continuaba pensando Kyouko, aún incrédula. La idea de resistirse jamás pasó por su mente. No era como si las ideas le inundaran la cabeza justo ahora. Había cierto dejo de propósito, de intención y atrevimiento en las acciones de ambas chicas, que provocaba que su corazón latiera como loco, retumbando hasta en sus oídos.

La Homura detrás de ella la despojó de su chaqueta y comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos por entre sus brazos, recorriendo tímidamente sus hombros, en tanto que una nube blanca se alzaba suavemente por su paso. La que estaba frente a ella tomó un puñado de su pelo y jaló su cabeza hacia sí, besándola bruscamente. Las manos de Kyouko se asieron de su cintura como si tratara de aferrarse a la cordura misma, al tiempo que dos pares de labios la asaltaban simultáneamente. Podía sentir cómo la cálida lengua de Homura se abría paso por entre su boca, apagando el sorprendido gemido de Kyouko. Podía sentir como un par de manos deshacían el botón de sus shorts, y cómo unos dedos se deslizaban por debajo del elástico en su ropa interior, y otro par de manos rozaba de uno de sus costados, ¡y ya ni siquiera sabía a quién le pertenecían esas manos! Homura interrumpió su salvaje beso y bajó su cabeza para ocupar sus labios en otra parte del cuerpo de Kyouko. La pelirroja no podía hacer más que observar, incapaz de creer lo que veía frente a sus ojos mientras blancas y vaporosas nubes de humo continuaban surgiendo por todas partes.

Justo entonces sintió un vértigo sobrecogedor y una terrible sensación de náusea en el pecho, y de la nada estaba nuevamente de regreso en el mundo real, tosiendo y parpadeando. Homura estaba sentada justo frente a ella.

La auténtica Homura tenía los ojos clavados en Kyouko, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sostenía su Gema tan lejos de la chica como le era posible. La pelirroja le devolvió la mirada, lo mismo perpleja que aturdida. Ambas compartieron un vistazo que duró por varios segundos, y que podía traducirse en algo más o menos como _¿Qué rayos es lo que acaba de suceder?_

"Oye…" –Kyouko alzó la voz, percatándose de lo que Homura había hecho–. "No había terminado allá adentro, ¡tú _Soul Gem_ aún sigue oscura!" –Homura se puso de pie e intentó dejar el cuarto de forma abrupta– "¿Es saludable que hayas hecho eso?" –preguntó Kyouko, refiriéndose a la acción de haber roto el vínculo inesperadamente.

"Creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy, Kyouko," –respondió Homura, su voz temblaba con rabia apenas contenida.

"Oh vamos, sólo unos minutos más." –Kyouko no podía reprimir su sonrisa–. "¡Se estaba empezando a poner interesante!" –Homura simplemente la ignoró. Levantándose, Kyouko fue tras su amiga–. "Ya en serio, apenas pude purificarte un poco ¡Si me permites volver dejaré que sea un rapidín!"

"Preferiría que no me purifiques si ello implica que me impurifiques a mí."

"¡Eso sí me ofende! ¡A la que estaban por 'impurificar' era a mí!"

Homura podía sentir venir una jaqueca. _Voy a culpar a Sayaka de todo esto._ "¡ **No** pienso tener un trío contigo dentro de mi cabeza y punto!"

"¡Bien!, ¡puedes quedarte con ese poste de teléfono que tienes atorado en el trasero!, ¡para lo que me importa!"

"¡Eso haré!"

Esta era oficialmente la discusión más rara que ambas habían tenido jamás. Afortunadamente alguien tocó la puerta, acabando con su intensa competencia de miradas. Kyouko murmuró algo sobre servicio al cuarto y pasó a un lado de Homura para ir a atender la puerta. Siendo sincera, Homura nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada en toda su vida. Sólo guardaba la esperanza de que fuera su furia la que enrojeciera sus mejillas, más que aquello que había estado a punto de hacer con Kyouko dentro de su traicionera cabeza. Kyouko condujo el carrito de la cena sin voltear a ver a Homura, llevándolo directo a su cama.

Al darle un buen vistazo a la otra chica, Homura se sintió aliviada de notar que la pelirroja estaba igual de abochornada, frustrada y sobando su rostro mientras permanecía sentada en su cama. "Entonces, ¿ahora qué?" –preguntó la pelirroja, instigando con irritación a Homura.

La joven de oscuros cabellos decidió permanecer de pie a pesar de que se sentía más exhausta de lo que había estado jamás. "Sólo lidiaré con esto a la vieja usanza." –contestó ella, aliviada de que el tema de plática fuera nuevamente la estrategia. La estrategia era algo mucho más sencillo de tratar–. "Volveremos a salir de cacería mañana, pero esta vez iremos juntas y formaremos equipo. Nos iremos de esta ciudad mañana en la noche, sin importar nuestros resultados. Debemos mantenernos en movimiento, especialmente si las demás ciudades están tan secas como ésta."

"¿Crees que esta ciudad recibió el mismo tratamiento que le dimos a Kyubey?" –Dijo Kyouko, mientras que con su índice hacia un ademán, deslizándolo por su garganta–. "Si Rin estuvo en esta ciudad su Incubador debe ser historia, justo como el nuestro. Si queremos cazar _Grief Seeds_ deberíamos apartarnos de su rastro de destrucción todo lo que podamos." –Kyouko se refería a la Chica Mágica con la habilidad para corromper a los Incubadores, la misma que había auxiliado a Kyouko y a Homura para asesinar a Kyubey en su última aventura.

"Tienes razón," –Homura asintió, y comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto–. "Deberíamos averiguar en qué rumbo viaja y dirigirnos en la dirección opuesta. Corromper a los Incubadores puede ser inconveniente para nosotras, pero no podemos culparla."

"Nosotras habríamos hecho lo mismo." –Kyouko estaba de acuerdo. La joven finalmente estiró un brazo hacia el carrito de la comida y tomó el aperitivo que marcaba el primer plato de su cena.

"Exactamente." –Homura dejó de caminar en cuanto avistó la comida, sintiendo una punzada de hambre. Se sentó en su propia cama frente a Kyouko, el carrito de comida quedó como una especie de mesa para cenar entre las dos–. "No la envidio, sabiendo todo lo que debe limpiar después."

Kyouko gruñó a medio bocado. "¿Tenías que recordármelo mientras estoy comiendo?" –la joven hizo una mueca de asco al recordar cómo había tenido que limpiar la mancha de sangre y vísceras que Kyubey había dejado en los muros de su departamento.

"Me imaginé que tendrías un estomago más fuerte." –Homura tomó su propio plato y cubiertos, y arrugó la frente cuando notó un detalle en particular con el carrito de comida–. "¿Por qué las velas?" –le preguntó a Kyouko, quien era iluminada en la tenue atmósfera de luz creada por las velas.

"Ordené el especial para dos." –explicó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros–. "Al parecer viene con velas."

"Ah." –Homura se sacudió la extraña sensación de intimidad que parecía venir con una cena a la luz velas. De pronto Kyouko sonrió burlonamente.

"¿Sabes?, usualmente la cena viene antes del trío, no después."

Homura apagó las velas de un soplido inmediatamente. Lo único que deseaba era olvidar cualquier cosa sexual que se hubiera suscitado entre ella y Kyouko.

* * *

La mañana siguiente salieron juntas de caza. Les tomo unas cuantas horas, pero finalmente lograron percibir a una Bruja y la rastrearon lo más rápido posible. Lo que encontraron fue algo increíblemente… sexual.

"¿Esa Bruja luce como lo que creo que parece?" –inquirió Kyouko en voz alta, señalando al monumental par de piernas que flotaba sobre sus cabezas.

"No lo digas." –le ordenó Homura, apretando su mandíbula.

"Puedo verle hasta el fondo de la–"

"Te dije que no lo dijeras." –A Homura le estaba costando trabajo no mirar fijamente entre esas dos enormes piernas que parecían estar mostrando absolutamente todo. Le recordaba a la primer Bruja que había derrotado. Sólo que esta no tenía falda.

"¿Qué diantres estaba mal con esta niña?, ¿se transformó en medio de una sex shop o algo así?" –Kyouko continuó hablando, señalando a familiares que vibraban con formas sospechosamente fálicas. Homura no perdió un segundo y disparó hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

La pelinegra trató de concentrase y enfocar a ambas en la batalla. "Yo lo distraeré mientras tú le llegas por detrás," –ordenó–.

"¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo la que vaya por detrás?" –Preguntó una incrédula Kyouko–.

"¿Tú prefieres esa posición, o no?" –Homura estaba hablando de estrategias de batalla–.

La otra chica tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. "¡¿Y tú cómo podrías saber eso?!" –Kyouko lucía como si se debatiera entre matarse a carcajadas o morirse de la vergüenza–.

"¡Sólo hagamos esto de una buena vez!" –gritó Homura, extremadamente frustrada.

"¡Ok!" –con una expresión de asco, Kyouko rebanó a la mitad a un familiar– "¡Le daremos por ambos lados!"

Les tomó un buen rato derrotar a esta bruja. Al final, Kyouko levantó la _Grief Seed_ del suelo y se la extendió a Homura, quien se quedó viendo el oscuro objeto con expresión de hartazgo.

"Casi estoy tentada a negarme a usar esa cosa ahora," –protestó Homura.

"¡No después de toda la porquería que tuvimos que presenciar para obtenerla!" –respondió Kyouko, entregándole la semilla a Homura. La chica del escudo vaciló antes de tomarla y colocarla sobre su _Soul Gem_. La sensación de una _Grief Seed_ al contacto con una _Soul Gem_ era parecida a poner una compresa fría en una herida ardiente de quemadura. Por un segundo, la joven pudo percibir una punzada antes de relajarse conforme el cúmulo de corrupción era absorbida de su alma por el objeto.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" –preguntó Kyouko, mirando a Homura con ojos curiosos–.

"Mucho." –Homura tomó un hondo respiro y guardó la _Grief Seed_ en su bolsillo para el próximo uso–. "De haber sabido que de todas formas iban a violarme así el alma, entre la Bruja y tú, me habría quedado contigo."

"Un poquito tarde para eso." –Kyouko soltó una risita por el comentario–. "Si ya terminaste con tu malteada de vitaminas, larguémonos de esta ciudad de una buena vez."

* * *

 **Nota del Traductor** : ¡Hola gente! He aquí que presento ante ustedes el proyecto ' _Cándidos Impulsos_ ', una historia llena de pasión contenida, humor sexual involuntario y los mordaces diálogos que sólo pueden ser obra de una boquita tan florida como la de Kyouko. Y no se espanten por ver el rate en M, les aseguro que si le dan una oportunidad, les va a gustar lo que sigue. Y recuerden que si disrutan la historia, tambien pueden darse una vuelta por el perfil de **angel0wonder** y hacérselo saber.

Como siempre, agradezco cualquier opinión, comentario o crítica constructiva. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!, _Spidey's off!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Cándidos Impulsos**

 **Disclaimer:** No tengo propiedad alguna sobre la franquicia de Puella Magi Madoka Magica Los derechos son facultad de sus autores respectivos, como SHAFT, ANIPLEX y Nitroplus. Este trabajo de adaptación está basado en la historia titulada **Candid Cravings,** el argumento de este fic pertenece al usuario **angel0wonder**. Sólo me he limitado a aportar el trabajo de traducción y adaptación en un esfuerzo para que los hispanoparlantes que tienen mayor dificultad con la lectura del inglés puedan conocerlo y apreciarlo. Todos mis respetos a las personas antes mencionadas.

 **Nota sobre formato:** Aunque esta historia sea escrita en español, algunos términos propios de la serie [como _Grief Seeds_ ] se mantendrán en inglés para efectos de consistencia. Se sobreentiende que el idioma que los personajes hablan es el japonés. Los monólogos internos, flashbacks, conversaciones electrónicas y letras de canciones, así como algunas locuciones de origen extranjero se escribirán en _cursiva_. Las **negritas** son indicativas de énfasis o enojo, de acuerdo al caso.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

La siguiente ciudad a la que fueron era algo completamente diferente de la última. Tan sólo había pasado una noche y ya se habían encontrado con un verdadero buffet de magia.

La ventana del balcón de una habitación de hotel se abrió de golpe, y dos exhaustas Chicas Mágicas entraron tambaleándose.

"Jesús, ¡eso fue una locura!" —dijo Kyouko mientras se lanzaba derechito a la cama más cercana—. De un salto cayó de lleno en el colchón y un segundo después dio un quejido de dolor. "¡Gah!, ¡se me están encajando!" —veloz, la pelirroja se levantó una vez más y se sacudió las ropas. Varias _Grief Seeds_ cayeron al suelo justo junto a sus pies.

Homura cargaba con su propia porción de semillas contenedoras de pena, mismas que esparció por el suelo junto a las de Kyouko. "Era como una guerra de comida. No recuerdo haber peleado jamás con tantas Brujas en una sola noche."

"Aunque corrimos con mucha suerte, ¿no lo crees?" —dijo Kyouko con una sonrisa entusiasta, sosteniendo una de las _Grief Seeds_ junto a su Soul Gem para limpiarla de impurezas.

"No me gusta. ¿Cómo es que tantas chicas sucumbieron a la desesperación en la misma noche?, ¿Y por qué es que habían tantas Chicas Mágicas presentes en una misma ciudad al mismo tiempo, para empezar?" —reflexionó en voz alta Homura, a quien no le agradaba lo que todo esto implicaba—. "¿Podría ser que los Incubadores están duplicando sus contratos para compensar lo que han perdido?"

"Recuerdo a aquél Incubador corrupto y solitario, Demi, a veces se la pasaba parloteando sobre hacer contratos en masa. Puede que eso fuera lo que estaba pasando aquí." —comentó Kyouko con un bostezo, despojándose de sus ropas para poder disfrutar de una noche de descanso.

Homura se apresuró a voltear y apartar su mirada de Kyouko en cuanto vio un atisbo de piel. "De la manera que sea, mantén los ojos abiertos por cualquier Incubador. Preferiría que no atrajésemos la atención."

Kyouko arrojó su suéter al suelo y con cara de pocos amigos dio un vistazo a la espalda de Homura. "A lo mejor yo sí quiero atraer un poquito la atención…" —Ella se refería a despertar el interés de los Incubadores, pero una parte de Kyouko tenía ganas de que Homura se diera vuelta y la mirara justo en este preciso momento.

Homura volteó a ver a la otra chica, sosteniendo su mirada por unos segundos antes de que ambas alejaran el rostro. "Voy a darme un baño." —dijo quedamente la pelinegra—. Kyouko miró cómo la otra joven abandonaba la habitación y cerraba tras de sí la puerta que daba al baño. Con un gruñido lleno de exasperación, Kyouko se arrojó en su colchón. Hundió la cara en su almohada y comenzó a balbucear palabrotas.

¿Por qué rayos se sentía tan _frustrada_?

¡Al paso al que estaban recolectando las _Grief Seeds_ podían partir de regreso a casa para mañana!, ¡y podría ver a Sayaka otra vez! Entonces, ¿ _por qué_ … _?_ Kyouko alzó levemente la cabeza, para que sólo sus ojos se asomaran por encima de su esponjosa almohada, y vio en dirección a la puerta cerrada del baño. ¿Por qué le pesaba tanto tener que volver a casa? Suspirando, la pelirroja cerró sus ojos con cansancio, obligando a su mente y a su cuerpo a que la dejaran dormir.

Pasó un largo rato para que Homura emergiera del baño, con vapor desprendiéndose de su cuerpo y con la piel arrugada por haber estado dentro de la tina tanto tiempo como le había sido posible. Dio un vistazo a la cama ocupada, una Kyouko dormida y completamente inconsciente estaba en ella.

"Culpo a Sayaka de todo esto…" —murmuró suavemente para sí misma, dando una vuelta alrededor de la cama de Kyouko. Sabía que era estúpido culpar a alguien más, pero esta nueva y reciente tensión entre Kyouko y ella nacida desde la Ecualización de su _Soul Gem_ le parecía una carga innecesaria en su ya de por sí agitada mente. Y ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo lidiar con esa carga. ¿Acaso su subconsciente intentaba decirle algo cuando se abalanzó sobre Kyouko dentro de su mente?, ¿o acaso se trataba de un tornillo literalmente suelto en su cabeza?, ¿y acaso importaba que de hecho encontrara a Kyouko un _poquito_ atractiva?

"Me sacas de quicio cuando me miras dormir y tienes esa intensa mirada en el rostro." —la aletargada voz de Kyouko hizo saltar de la sorpresa a Homura, quien se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos. "Tu cama queda por allá" —Kyouko señaló perezosamente a la cama que estaba del otro lado de la habitación—. "¿O quizás esperabas una invitación?"

Irritada, Homura dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a su propio lado del cuarto. "Tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar. Volveremos a Mitakihara en la mañana."

"¿Te haría daño si nos quedamos de vacaciones por un día más?" —dijo Kyouko, el sueño se desvaneció se su voz al tiempo que hizo su sugerencia—.

"No estamos de vaca–oh, olvídalo." —Llevando los ojos al techo, Homura finalmente se dio por vencida—. "Y bien podría hacer mucho daño. No sabemos cómo se encuentran las demás en Mitakihara. Mientras más rápido volvamos, mejor."

"Tienen tu número. Si hubiera alguna emergencia, nos los harían saber ¿no crees? Vamos. Podemos ir a ver una película, ¡o a espantar palomas!, para lo que me importa. Un día más." —Kyouko trató de hablarle a Homura en su tono de voz más persuasivo—.

Homura se vio tentada. Profundamente. Un día más fuera de ése pequeño mundo de drama personal que ella misma se había formado sonaba como algo relajante. Pero simplemente no era posible. "No, sería muy irresponsable. No podemos seguir pretendiendo para siempre."

Kyouko suspiró, derrotada. Pretender era algo que definitivamente no se le daba. Y a su cuerpo no le gustaba que lo ignoraran, precisamente. "Homura, ¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando últimamente con nosotras?" —Escupió la chica en un arrebato—.

Homura se sentó sobre su cama, secando su cabello con una toalla para distraer su mente de Kyouko. Así que después de todo, ella no había sido la única… "¿Qué quieres decir? Yo creo que nos llevamos igual que siempre."

"Bueno, sí. Pero últimamente hay algo raro, ¿o no? Sé qué no puede tratarse sólo de mí. Justo ahora apenas y puedes verme a los ojos." Kyouko se sentó en su colchón y buscó la mirada de Homura para probar su argumento. Como si tratara de hacerla ver que se equivocaba, Homura le miró fijamente, con ojos fríos como de piedra.

"Aún si hubiera algo, en realidad ya no importa ahora, ¿oh sí?" —Dijo Homura en un tono de voz que marcaba claramente que ése era el final de la conversación—. Ahora Kyouko estaba realmente molesta. Allí iba Homura otra vez, sacando sus malditas propias conclusiones, como ya era insoportablemente usual. Con un suspiro, Kyouko se dio la vuelta y –jalando sus sábanas con molestia– se cubrió hasta la cabeza con ellas, insatisfecha.

Homura sacudió ligeramente su cabeza al contemplar la actitud de la otra chica. Tal parecía que lo único que había logrado con todo esto era acrecentar la tensión que había entre ambas.

Justo en ese momento, un suave golpeteo comenzó a resonar. Al principio no sabían de dónde provenía el sonido. Intentaron ignorarlo, pero el ruido fue haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, y resultó evidente empezar a notar que provenía de la habitación contigua. No mucho después, al golpeteo le acompañó varios sonidos placenteros, de naturaleza indiscutiblemente humana. Homura y Kyouko –en sus respectivas camas– se sintieron simultáneamente irritadas y bastante incomodas al darse cuenta que la pareja de al lado parecía estar disfrutando en sobremanera su estadía. Tras muchos largos, y angustiosos minutos soportando los candentes ecos de al lado, Kyouko renunció a pretender que no escuchaba nada y se sentó, lanzando un gruñido.

"Suficiente." —Kyouko se puso de rodillas y se volteó hacia la cabecera de su cama. Agarró la orilla de la cabecera y comenzó a azotarla contra la pared. Desde su propia cama, Homura sólo se la quedó viendo.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" —Preguntó la pelinegra, no muy convencida de haber abierto la boca—.

Kyouko seguía golpeando la pared con furia. "¿Qué te parece que hago? Combatir el fuego con fuego." —le dijo a Homura en un susurro, sólo para agregar después en un volumen por demás exagerado: "Síiii, ¿eso te gusta?"

"Oh por Dios," —murmuró Homura, mientras que Kyouko continuó combatiendo fornicio con falso fornicio.

"Podrías ayudarme un poco, ¿sabes?" —sugirió Kyouko en un murmullo, volteando a ver a la chica de oscuros cabellos con ojos expectantes.

"De. _Ninguna_. Manera."

"Tch." —Kyouko pareció decepcionada, pero se encogió de hombros, y una sonrisa llena de malicia se dibujó en su rostro—. "En ese caso, sólo tendré que interpretar tu parte." —Homura sólo alzó una ceja por respuesta, nada impresionada. Pero Kyouko no dejó de insistir, divirtiéndose con su propia idea y elevando su voz a un nivel exagerado—. "¡ _Oh Kyouko, eres la mejor en la cama_!"

Homura apretó los dientes con la travesura de la pelirroja.

"¡Vaya si lo sé, nena!" —Kyouko cambió su voz para interpretarse a sí misma. Homura sintió cómo su ojo se estremecía con irritación—. "¡Siempre supe que terminarías viniendo a mí!" —volvió a cambiar su voz a un tono que Homura asumió sería el de ella—. "¡ _Contigo definitivamente voy a venirme, Kyouko!, ¡Oh síiiii_ -Uuf!" —Kyouko fue interrumpida por el golpe de una almohada mágicamente cargada que Homura le había lanzado justo al rostro. Fue como si le hubieran embestido con un bulldozer, y Kyouko se desplomó en su cama totalmente inconsciente. Homura buscó si la pelirroja daba señales de vida, y después tomó un hondo respiro.

"Bueno, supongo que no eres la mejor en la cama después de todo, Kyouko," —expresó lo suficientemente alto como para que la escucharan al lado. Ahora tenía las mejillas totalmente encendidas, avergonzada de que hasta cierto punto, había terminado por seguirle la corriente a Kyouko. Volvió a acomodarse en la cama con la esperanza de un largo y pacífico descanso.

"¿Quieres apostar?" —gruñó perezosamente Kyouko, todavía con la almohada sobre la cabeza. Homura se puso todavía más roja, optando por ignorar a la pelirroja y clavar su mirada en el techo. Esa noche no durmió mucho.

Las consecuencias de su falta de sueño se volvieron un problema aún mayor en la mañana.

"Perdimos el tren."

"Sí, me doy cuenta," —contestó Homura mientras miraba cómo su tren se alejaba cada vez más de la estación.

A Kyouko no parecía molestarle demasiado el asunto. "¿En cuánto tiempo parte el siguiente tren?"

"Cuatro horas." —Homura se pinchó la nariz tratando de reprimir el impulso de correr tras el tren en un sprint mágico, arrancar las puertas y forzar su entrada.

"Bueno, no tiene caso estar esperando, ¿Quieres ir a patear palomas?" —preguntó Kyouko con una sonrisa, levantando su morral y echándoselo sobre el hombro. Con rostro cansado y una mente que se daba por vencida, Homura tomó su propia maleta.

"¿Por qué no?"

* * *

"Deberíamos haber hecho esto hace mucho." —Kyouko suspiró con profunda satisfacción, estirando sus músculos sobre la cama tamaño _queen-size_ —.

"Tienes razón." —dijo Homura, que yacía junto a la pelirroja en el colchón. Se veía más relajada y tranquila de lo que había estado jamás—. "Es curioso que hacer esto nos haya tomado tanto tiempo."

"¿Verdad?" —Kyouko rodó sobre el colchón y se apoyó en su abdomen, sonriéndole a Homura, que había quedado bajo ella—. "Hace semanas que necesitamos renovar tu apartamento."

Un joven estaba de pie junto a ellas, con una mirada por demás lasciva, y sobándose las manos con urgencia. "¿Les complace?" —preguntó él—.

"Sí. Me lo llevo." —confirmó Homura, sentándose y alejando la cara de Kyouko de la suya. El vendedor estaba totalmente encantado, y fue a traer la cuenta. Kyouko rodó fuera de la cama, sin el menor signo de molestia.

"Muy bien. Una cama gigante tamaño astronauta para tu cuarto, listo." —Kyouko se enderezó y miró a Homura con ojos llenos de expectativa—. "Lo que sigue es mi cama, ¿verdad?"

"Tú tienes una cama." —dijo Homura, presionando la palma de su mano contra el colchón, para probar la firmeza y textura un poco más.

"Yo tengo un sofá." —Replicó Kyouko, frunciendo el entrecejo—.

"Sí. Es más que suficiente, ¿oh no?"

Kyouko bufó. "Entonces, cómprame un nuevo sofá."

"Tal vez en el próximo viaje." —Homura se sentó sobre su nueva cama, una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro.

"¿Qué tal una tele? Necesitamos una tele." —Kyouko abrió los brazos en un amplio ademán—. "¡Una enorme pantalla 3D sería perfecta para cubrir cierta mancha de sangre particularmente grande en el muro!"

"Había planeado usar algo de arte, quizás un mural o algo así."

Kyouko hizo un puchero, y señaló la nueva cama de Homura. "Bueno, ¡entonces corta esta enorme cosa a la mitad!"

"Te cortaré a ti por la mitad," —dijo Homura en su habitual tono de voz. Kyouko se sentó junto a la joven de oscuros cabellos y se recargó contra ella sonriendo.

"Comprar una cama así de grande me hace creer que, o tienes el ego más grande del mundo, o me estás invitando a la cama." Homura se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, necesitaba recordarle a su corazón latir de nuevo, las palabras de Kyouko parecían haberlo dejado en shock.

"Sólo disfruto tener espacio." —explicó la joven, alejando la mirada. Kyouko suspiró y volvió a echarse sobre el colchón.

"¡Nada como comprar una cama enorme para ti sola para enfatizar lo solitaria que estás!"

"Deja de quejarte. De todas formas ya es hora de que volvamos a la estación." —Homura notó que el vendedor ya venía de regreso con los documentos de la compra en las manos, así que se puso de pie para firmar por el juego de cama—. "¿Tienen servicio de entrega para Mitakihara?"

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la estación –a tiempo para tomar el tren– era evidente que Homura estaba de mejor ánimo. Y Kyouko lo notaba aun cuando Homura se callaba cada uno de sus pensamientos para sí misma. La pelirroja supuso que tenía que ver con el hecho de que iban de regreso a casa y Homura sería capaz de volver a orbitar alrededor de Madoka una vez más. Ese pensamiento irritaba a Kyouko.

"Dime. ¿Por qué fue que decidiste venir en realidad?" —preguntó Kyouko, cambiando su atención de la ventana a su compañera de crimen sentada frente a ella.

Homura mantuvo sus ojos color violeta fijos en el paisaje cambiante del exterior. "Por _Grief Seeds_." —Fue su respuesta—.

Kyouko cruzó las piernas y miró con recelo a la chica del escudo. "Es sólo que tengo la sensación de que no te sentiste satisfecha hasta que compramos esa cama de astronauta. Lo que es raro, ¡pero supongo que de verdad deseabas esa cama!" —Kyouko sonrió—.

Una risita entretenida se escapó de los labios de Homura, y decidió que su buen humor le permitía concederle esa respuesta a la pelirroja. "Quería unas vacaciones." —Admitió ella, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el panorama—.

Kyouko golpeó sus dedos repetidamente contra el descansabrazos. "Eso es algo que ya sabíamos todas."

Los labios de Homura se arquearon. "¿Ah sí?"

"Síp. La forma en la que manejas tu vida simplemente grita ' _necesito unas vacaciones_ '. Bueno, supongo que eso explica porque pareces tan feliz ahora." —Kyouko se sintió aliviada al conocer la razón del buen humor de Homura—. "Sólo tenías que decir que eran unas vacaciones desde el principio. Pudimos habernos entretenido mucho más."

"Quizás la próxima vez." —Los orbes violáceos de Homura se posaron por un segundo en dirección de Kyouko—. "Aunque, pasar tiempo contigo me ha traído una nueva clase de problemas."

"¿Ah sí?, ¿y por qué no me iluminas?" —preguntó Kyouko con impaciencia. La pelirroja decidió que era un buen momento para acabar con esa bolsa cacahuates que había estado guardando. Sacándolos de su bolsillo, abrió el paquete de frutos secos en lo que esperaba que Homura le dijera algo que le fuera de interés. Homura miró con el rabillo del ojo mientras Kyouko descruzaba las piernas. ¿Acaso tenía que usar _esos_ shorts todo el tiempo?

"Bueno, está el caso con estos contratos en masa… y esas cosas." _¿Por qué no puede simplemente ponerse faldas?_

"¿Es por eso que has estado tan tensa últimamente?, ¿pensando en qué estarán planeando los Incubadores?"

Homura vio cómo Kyouko chupaba la sal de uno de sus cacahuates. "Sí, debe tratarse de eso."

Kyouko finalmente se percató de la mirada de Homura. "¿Qué?" —reaccionó la joven, de pronto consciente de la forma en que la veían esos ojos.

"Tal parece que no soy la única que ha estado tensa últimamente," —señaló Homura, volviendo a posar sus ojos en el paisaje a un costado.

Kyouko dio una buena mordida a una de las semillas. "Eres un fastidio, por eso es que estoy tan tensa."

Ambas permanecieron sentadas en silencio por unos minutos. "Deberías usar faldas, Kyouko."

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su parada en Mitakihara, ambas quedaron gratamente sorprendidas al ver que todas sus amigas se encontraban allí para recibirlas.

"¡Bienvenidas a casa, chicas!" —Madoka corrió a encontrarlas, haciendo una ligera reverencia a manera de saludo cuando llegó junto a ellas—. Sayaka y Hitomi, que venían varios pasos detrás de la pelirrosa, también les saludaban con la mano.

"¡Regresamos!" —Kyouko devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa—. "¡Y traemos _Grief Seeds_!"

"He vuelto a casa." —Saludó quedamente Homura, sonriéndole a Madoka con cierto cuidado. La imagen de los ojos de Madoka aún la desconcertaba, y trataba de enfocarse en el ojo que aún conservaba el color que originalmente tenía Madoka en sus pupilas. Su otro iris era de un amarillo tan brillante como un girasol, y con ese simple detalle, la presencia de Mami quedaba claramente estampada en Madoka. Homura alejó la mirada. Mirar a Madoka a los ojos ya no la hacía sentir en casa como antes. Ese descubrimiento oprimió su corazón, y tuvo que apretar los dientes para poder mantener la sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Yuju, Kyouko!, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?" —preguntó Sayaka, genuinamente intrigada—.

"Estuvo…" —Kyouko dio un vistazo a Homura—. "Podría haber estado mejor. Pero toma, ¡les trajimos recuerdos!" —La pelirroja arrojó un par de _Grief Seeds_ a la otra joven, quien las atrapó sin esfuerzo—.

"Gracias, Kyouko. ¡Tal parece que tuvieron que trabajar muy duro!"

"Difícilmente. Las Brujas no son rivales para mí, mucho menos para Homura y yo juntas. ¡Aquello fue una pelea injusta, y por mucho!" —Kyouko sonrió en dirección a Homura— "¿Verdad, Hom?"

"Cierto," —respondió Homura, sacando algunas _Grief Seeds_ para sí misma de su propio paquete. Le entregó cuatro a Madoka, colocándolas con gentileza en sus manos—. "Mami y tú se merecen la mayor parte, ya que han estado trabajando tan duro, Madoka."

"Oh, pasar más tiempo con Mami difícilmente es trabajar," —contestó Madoka en una risa, colocando de vuelta una de las negras semillas en la palma de Homura—. "Y sé que definitivamente has estado esforzándote de más, así que tómala tú."

"Oye, ¡tú comes por dos, así que no te preocupes!" —Comentó Kyouko, que oía la conversación—. "Oh sí, y supongo que tú también necesitarás algunas de éstas," —dijo la pelirroja en dirección a donde se encontraba Hitomi—.

La Chica Mágica de verdes cabellos sonrió con benevolencia. "Te lo agradecería mucho, Kyouko. Ecualizar la _Soul Gem_ de Sayaka no es una tarea sencilla después de todo, ¿sabes?" —Sayaka le hizo una mueca por sacar el tema a colación, mientras que Kyouko apretó los dientes, fastidiada de que su rival le restregara eso en la cara con _esa_ sonrisita amistosa tan típica de ella. Hitomi realmente sabía cómo hacerla enojar—.

Sayaka suspiró para sí misma. Esas dos de verdad necesitaban dejar por la paz esta pelea que se traían por ella, pues no iba a estar con ninguna de las dos y ambas tenían que entender eso.

Kyouko le arrojó un par de _Grief Seeds_ a Hitomi al tiempo que la chica pasó a su lado, chocando hombros con ella. "¡Yo digo que vayamos por algo de comer!" —Proclamó la joven, conduciendo consigo al grupo fuera de la estación—.

Homura sacudió la cabeza. Típico de Kyouko el siempre sugerir comida. Y probablemente también planeaba entregarle la cuenta a Homura. Sus ojos automáticamente buscaron a Madoka. "Es bueno volver a verte, Madoka."

"Es bueno ver que ambas regresaron con bien. Mami piensa lo mismo."

"Ya lo creo que sí." —Homura sabía que eso no era cierto en lo absoluto. Mientras se disponía a seguir a Kyouko, pasó junto a una Sayaka muy sonriente.

"¿Te divertiste con Kyouko?" —Dijo la espadachín a carcajadas—.

"Te culpo a ti," —dijo Homura por lo bajo, pasando de largo a la peliazul—.

* * *

El grupo salió para discutir los hallazgos que habían hecho el par de viajeras. Fue una plática directa y al punto. Si bien ahora ya todas tenían semillas para subsistir, debían seguir teniendo cuidado con la magia que usaban, dado que Mitakihara estaba desierta de Brujas. Más aun cuando su reunión se prolongaba, Kyouko parecía algo distraída cuando relataba las interesantes batallas que habían librado. Incluso Homura, que no había visto a Madoka en días y la había extrañado terriblemente, se sentía desconectada de la charla.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al departamento que compartían, daba la impresión de que todo se había acabado demasiado pronto. Kyouko estaba lívida de pura irritación. Se sentía intranquila e insatisfecha. Y eso parecía intensificarse todavía más cada que miraba a Homura. Necesitaba hacer algo al respecto. Sólo que no sabía cómo proceder. ¿Quizás un buen puñetazo en el rostro de Homura la haría sentir mejor? Pero eso no ayudaría mucho y lo sabía bien. Se había enojado con Homura las veces suficientes para saber que esto era algo diferente. Era la sombra de una frustración acumulada que parecía crecer con cada segundo que ambas evitaban tocarse.

"¿Qué te parece algo de comida china, Hom? Esta noche tengo antojo de algo chino." —Kyouko lanzó la sugerencia en lo que desempacaban sus cosas. A ella no le tomó mucho tiempo, sólo había llevado consigo un par de blusas y ropa interior. Y de todas formas tampoco tenía muchas cosas.

"Acabamos de comer," —contestó Homura sin ponerle mayor atención, mientras que doblaba su ropa con sumo esmero, apilándola en pequeños montoncitos—. "Adelántate y pídela tú si es que tantas ganas tienes."

"Dame tu cel," —pidió Kyouko, acercándose con la palma extendida por detrás de Homura—. Homura aventó su celular a sus espaldas sin voltear a ver. Su teléfono voló más allá de la mano de Kyouko y la pelirroja tuvo que dar media vuelta y agacharse a recoger el aparato, un tanto quejumbrosa.

"Por cierto, Kyouko…" —Homura se giró para hablarle a Kyouko y de pronto se encontró a sí misma topando sus caderas con el trasero de la pelirroja—. La sorpresa se apoderó de Homura y en un impulso levantó sus manos para apoyarse en las caderas de Kyouko. Hubo un lento y agonizante segundo en el que Homura presionó el frente de sus caderas a la doblada figura de Kyouko, acercando a más no poder sus cuerpos, hasta que Kyouko pegó un brinco y se alejó de ella. La pelirroja dejaba escapar una respiración vacilante y miraba a Homura con los ojos fijamente abiertos de par en par. Homura pudo sentir cómo su rostro se encendía dolorosamente, cual si estuviera en llamas; y fue en ese momento que las dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de una verdad evidente.

"¿Q-Qué…?" —La voz de Kyouko había salido más agitada de lo que ella había intentado—. "¿Qué?, ¿Qué era lo que estabas diciendo?" —La chica se cruzó de brazos, tratando de sacudirse las chispas de electricidad que le habían recorrido el cuerpo tras la accidental maniobra de Homura—.

Homura trataba de alisar pliegues imaginarios en su frente. "Yo…" —la pelinegra trató de recordar lo que había querido decir, pero las palabras se le escapaban—. "Sólo quería recordarte que olvides todo acerca de lo que sucedió… esa primera noche cuando intentamos la Ecualización." —Homura sintió que este definitivamente era el peor momento posible para tocar el tema—.

"Ah," —respondió torpemente Kyouko. De pronto era francamente imposible olvidar lo que había pasado entre las dos en ése entonces, junto con lo que acababa de pasar ahora. Era tan dolorosamente obvio. No sabía a bien ni qué decir—. "Claro, seguro. No quisiéramos que las cosas se pusieran…" —hizo un ademán señalando a ambas— "¡…raras entre las dos ni nada de eso!"

"Sí, cierto. Bien." —Homura asintió un par de veces, abrió la boca como para decir algo más, pero la cerró y dio media vuelta para juntar su ropa. Sentía que mientras más se quedaba viendo a Kyouko, más se le acababa la compostura. Le recordaba lo que pasó cuando convivió con Madoka—. "Adelántate y pide la comida." —dijo ella, retirándose a su habitación con pasos más rápidos de lo normal—.

Con una nueva mirada llena de fascinación, Kyouko observó a Homura retirarse. La pelirroja sacó sus conclusiones en ése momento, justo mientras marcaba el número del restaurante chino. Llamó, pidió su orden, y la comida les fue entregada en veinte minutos. Cuando llegó la entrega, Homura salió de su cuarto, lista para ignorar cualquier estúpido accidente que pudiera haber pasado entre las dos.

Kyouko le pasó a Homura su parte de la comida, mirando con especial cuidado cómo la otra chica se apoyaba en la barra de la cocina para comer su cena. Homura también había sacado sus propias conclusiones, y no le agradaban. Se había percatado de la tensión que las invadía a su amiga y a ella, pero no quería reconocerla. Con algo de suerte, Kyouko no se habría dado cuenta en lo absoluto.

"Deberíamos tener sexo." —Dijo Kyouko súbitamente como si nada. Homura comenzó a ahogarse con su comida—.

Era una de las primeras cosas que Homura había aprendido cuando se volvió amiga de Kyouko: nunca comer algo cuando notara que la otra chica estaba por hablar. Aunque no es como si eso le hubiera resultado útil en esta situación. Aún si no hubiera estado comiendo, Homura se habría atragantado con su maldita lengua. Kyouko esperó pacientemente a que Homura se despejara las vías respiratorias con un ataque de tos.

"¿Q-Qué?" —Preguntó finalmente Homura con voz ronca, tratando de asegurarse de que las palabras que había escuchado efectivamente hubieran salido de labios de la otra chica—.

"Tú y yo deberíamos tener sexo," —confirmó Kyouko, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a su comida. Homura se le quedó viendo sin decir nada.

"¿Y exactamente _cómo_ fue que llegaste a esa conclusión?"

"Sería difícil no darse cuenta, con toda esta tensión sexual entre nosotras últimamente." —Señaló Kyouko, mientras saboreaba un bocado de anguila. Los labios de Homura se arquearon en una mueca de irritación y la chica hizo a un lado su paquete de comida para cruzarse de brazos. Entonces Kyouko sí se había dado cuenta—. "Así que, ¿Por qué diablos no, cierto? Tú no me encuentras repulsiva, y yo creo que podrías ser algo linda si sonrieras más a menudo."

"Habla en serio, Kyouko. ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo?"

"La tengo. Y estoy hablando en serio. No es como si esto hubiera salido de la nada y tú lo sabes."

"Entonces entenderás que en realidad no importa si a las dos nos parece atractiva la otra. Ambas estamos enamoradas de otras personas. No podemos simplemente… tener sexo." —Homura pronunció esas últimas palabras con gran dificultad, abochornada de que siquiera estuvieran hablando de esto—.

"Sí, lo estamos. Pero la cosa esta así," —Kyouko bajó sus palillos para hablar, para que Homura supiera que estaba hablando muy en serio—. "Estoy _cansada_ , Homura. Nunca va a resultar nada de lo que sentimos por ellas. Y a pesar de eso no parece que podamos cambiar con nada la forma en que nos sentimos, así que el tiempo no está curando estas heridas, sólo seguimos observándonos a nosotras mismas mientras nos podrimos en nuestros propios sentimientos. Y aferrarse a alguien que no se aferra a ti se llama _ser_ _ **arrastrada**_ , ¡y estoy **_hasta la madre_** de ser arrastrada por estas niñas!" —remató Kyouko, lívida, abriendo y cerrando sus puños en un intento por evitar el temblor que estremecía su cuerpo. Estaba hablando de renunciar por completo a Sayaka.

"Déjame ver si te entendí," —Homura habló muy despacio— "Lo que dices es que para poder dejar atrás a las personas que amamos, deberíamos… ¿estar juntas?"

"Algo como eso, sí." —confirmó Kyouko, bajando la mirada a su caja de comida.

"Eso no sería sensato. Ignorar lo que sentimos no es algo que vaya ayudarnos a largo plazo. Y usar el s-sexo como base de una relación no es la mejor manera de comenzar una." —Homura trataba de ser objetiva—.

"Pero nosotras no estaríamos basándola en el sexo, ¡primero nos hicimos amigas! Ambas nos conocemos, y lo que es mejor, nos aceptamos la una a la otra. Nadie te comprende mejor de lo que yo lo hago, Hom. Y realmente creo que…" —Kyouko hizo una pausa, y alejó la mirada avergonzada—. "Sinceramente, creo que podría llegar a amarte. Si lo intento."

Esas palabras hicieron que, muy contra su voluntad, a Homura se le encendieran las mejillas. "Oh Dios, estás hablando en serio. De verdad en serio."

"Te dije que era en serio." —Kyouko aclaró su garganta, volteando a ver a Homura nuevamente—. "Así que pensé, ya que no tenemos absolutamente nada que perder. Simplemente deberíamos coger y tratar de ser felices."

Homura guardó silencio en lo que procesaba las palabras de su amiga. Era una locura. Una estupidez. Y era irresponsable. Probablemente sólo estarían poniéndose a sí mismas camino a un desastre. Pero seguramente no sería un desastre mayor al que de por sí ya estaban destinadas si permanecían aferrándose inútilmente a sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo. Kyouko definitivamente tenía un punto, Homura no tenía nada que perder. Ya ni siquiera se sentía como en casa junto a Madoka. Quizás era esto lo que ella había estado buscando durante esas vacaciones.

"Ok." —Homura lo dijo tan silenciosamente que Kyouko casi no lo escuchó.

"¿Qué, de veras?" —Kyouko parecía estar extremadamente sorprendida por la aprobación de Homura.

"¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendida?" —Dijo Homura, con una voz entre la burla y la molestia—.

"Creí que sería más difícil convencerte." —una sonrisa se extendió lentamente en los labios de Kyouko—. "Entonces, ¿quieres hacerlo?"

"Pero será sólo con una condición." —Homura alzó un índice para callar a la pelirroja—. "Debemos corroborar todo esto."

Kyouko parecía confundida. "¿Corroborar qué?, ¡tú me deseas por completo y lo sabes!"

"No te estás ayudando, Kyou." —Le espetó Homura antes de continuar con sus razones—. "Es importante que sepamos si esto es lo que queremos. Quiero que confirmemos esta atracción. Y tampoco quiero que saltemos al 'sexo' de inmediato. Si de verdad existe algo aquí," —hizo un ademán señalando a ambas— "entonces deberíamos dejar que avance con naturalidad."

"Somos Chicas Mágicas, nosotras no tenemos nada de 'natural'. Yo digo que sólo lo hagamos y ya." —Protestó Kyouko—.

"¿De verdad quieres tener sexo justo aquí y ahora?" —Los ojos de Homura bajaron por el cuerpo de Kyouko en un claro gesto de desafío, y la pelirroja se alejó, sobrecogida.

"I-Imposible, es muy repentino."

Homura no pudo evitar una risa. "Lo dice la que sacó el tema en primer lugar."

"Pero, ¿cómo vamos a confirmarlo, en todo caso?" —Kyouko volvió a levantar sus palillos, retomando su comida—. "A mí me parece que a estas alturas ya está bastante confirmado."

"Deberíamos de asegurarnos de que esto es lo correcto. Que no estamos simplemente distrayéndonos de la realidad. Si hacemos esto…" —Homura miró a Kyouko directamente a los ojos— "no quiero que sea por un capricho. Quiero que signifique algo."

"Ah…" —Kyouko se ruborizó levemente, percatándose de lo que Homura quería decir. Ciertamente, la posibilidad de iniciar juntas una relación podía ser un poco intimidante, aún con todo y que Kyouko había sido quien había hecho la sugerencia—. "Entonces lo confirmaremos. Y tú serás mi novia."

Homura había estado a punto de comer nuevamente, pero ahora se sentía aliviada de no haberlo hecho, ya que eso habría resultado en otra violenta ronda de tos. En su lugar le hizo saber a Kyouko que la bromita no le había parecido con una mirada de advertencia.

"¿Te vas a comer eso?" —Preguntó Kyouko unos momentos después, apuntando el cartón de comida china de Homura—.

Homura miró el cartón, su mente estaba ocupada con otras cosas. "No tengo mucha hambre."

Kyouko extendió la mano, en un gesto de 'venga para acá'. "Pásamelo entonces." —Homura se enderezó y se estiró para empujar su paquete de comida hacia su compañera de cuarto—. Cuando Kyouko lo tomó, entrelazó sus dedos a propósito con los de ella, dirigiéndole a Homura una sonrisa pícara. La pelinegra no pudo evitar devolver esa sonrisa antes de soltar el cartón, y adrede recorrió ligeramente con su dedo por encima de la mano de Kyouko, antes de alejarse caminando y dejar la cocina. Ambas quedaron francamente aturdidas con esa acción. Pero más que la acción, fue lo fácil que la misma las había afectado físicamente.

Kyouko continuó comiendo con gusto renovado. Estaba confiada de que se saldría con la suya. Homura fue a su habitación y se recostó en su cama. Se quedó viendo al techo por un largo rato. En su pecho estaba la más extraña mezcla de sensaciones. Ansiedad, emoción, incertidumbre… lujuria. No es que esto le resultara fácil a su corazón. Kyouko le estaba pidiendo subir el juicio a una catapulta y mandarlo a volar. Aunque bueno… de todas formas tener juicio nunca le había hecho mucho bien a Homura.

* * *

El día de hoy Sayaka había tomado el camino normal y usado las escaleras para ir al techo. Subir todos esos pisos de un solo salto podía no ser ningún esfuerzo para ella, pero si se trataba de escoger, prefería saltar de un techo a otro. Además, como solía decir Hitomi, las cosas pequeñas son las que ayudan a conservar la magia. Y estaba planeando reservar un poco para cruzar armas con Kyouko; si acaso era ésa la razón por la cual la pelirroja le había llamado allí en primer lugar.

La última vez que las dos habían estado juntas sobre un mismo techo, la peliazul había tratado de convencer a Kyouko para que se quedara en la ciudad, hacía unas cuantas semanas. Kyouko le había pedido un beso, y un beso había tenido lugar. Escabulléndose, Kyouko se lo había robado cuando ella había tratado de ir a su mejilla. Pero Sayaka lo recordaba como un lindo momento entre las dos. En ése entonces era lo menos que le debía a Kyouko. Desde luego, ahora la historia era diferente.

Cuando Sayaka salió a la azotea, el viento le golpeó de lleno en la cara, lo que la obligó a apartar el cabello de sus ojos mientras veía por los alrededores, en busca de su antes instructora.

"¡ _Yo_!" —la voz de Kyouko le saludó con el ánimo de siempre—.

" _Yo_ …" —Sayaka avistó a la pelirroja sentada junto a la barda, alejando su mirada, alejándola de ella—. Su cabello, que volaba contraviento, hizo un movimiento salvaje cuando Kyouko se volteó para mostrar los colmillos y recibir a Sayaka con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué onda?"

"Fuiste tú la que llamó, así que tú dímelo." —Corrigió Sayaka, caminando y sentándose con cuidado junto a Kyouko, lo único que separaba a las chicas de las alturas era una reja de malla—.

Kyouko golpeó con su bota contra el edificio. "La verdad, sólo quería verte." —Sayaka miró a Kyouko con ojos curiosos, lo que hizo reír a la pelirroja—. "¿Qué?, ¿acaso no puedo verte sin que deba tener una razón?"

"Bueno, la última vez que estuvimos en este techo había razones más que suficientes." —Señaló Sayaka, con una nota juguetona en su voz. Kyouko asintió, reconociendo eso, contenta con la memoria de aquél beso breve—.

"Sólo quería confirmar algo." —Kyouko admitió su motivo—.

"¿Confirmar?" —Preguntó Sayaka con curiosidad—.

Kyouko volteó a ver a Sayaka, deteniéndose a contemplar el bello perfil de la joven. "Hay algo que quiero intentar. Y trato de asegurarme de que eso sea realmente lo que quiero."

"Eso no suena como tú, en lo más mínimo." —Comentó Sayaka—.

"Así es. Pero Homura insistió, y más o menos tiene razón."

"Wow. ¡Vaya si eso no va contigo!" —Sayaka soltó una carcajada— "Confirmar cosas, ser tan vaga cuando hablas... Creo que has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Homura."

Kyouko también rio al escuchar las palabras de la otra chica. "¡Me temo que estoy de acuerdo contigo!"

Las dos jóvenes posaron sus ojos en la linda escena que dibujaban las nubes y el cielo. A Sayaka le intrigaba la razón por la cual había sido llamada hasta aquí. "Entonces, ¿vas a decirme qué es lo que tratas de confirmar?".

Kyouko se encogió de hombros, indiferente. "¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"

"No es algo que nos va matar a todas otra vez, ¿oh sí?" —preguntó Sayaka, medio bromeando—.

Kyouko negó con la cabeza. "Nah. Pero nunca se sabe."

"Tengo el presentimiento de que intentas hacer que me preocupe."

"No lo estoy intentando. Pero tal vez deberías preocuparte un poquito."

"Bueno, no sé las demás, ¡pero yo estoy harta, y cansada de tener que preocuparme!" —Sayaka había alzado la voz para gritar a los cuatro vientos, era claro que estaba dejando salir algo de frustración—.

"Créeme, tú yo, las dos lo estamos." —Ahora que Kyouko se detenía a pensarlo, ¿para qué había venido aquí en primer lugar? Viendo a Sayaka justo ahora, mientras su figura era bañada por los rayos del sol justo en el ángulo perfecto, en la mente de Kyouko no existía la menor duda de que amaba a esta chica—. Era un amor tan profundo que amenazaba con ahogarla hasta la muerte. Con ironía, Kyouko sonrió para sí misma. Esa era precisamente la razón por la necesitaba seguir adelante.

"Te amo, idiota."

La peliazul parpadeó, el repentino ataque de amor a discreción la había tomado con la guardia abajo. "Eso salió de la nada."

"Sólo pensé que nunca te lo había dicho realmente. Se siente bien." —Kyouko sonrió, estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza—. "Y aun así ¡se siente de la mierda!" —gritó ella, imitando lo que la espadachín había hecho. Sayaka le miró, divertida y avergonzada—. "Bueno, ahora que lo he dicho," —Kyouko sonrió en dirección a Sayaka— "Supongo que ya confirmé lo que quería."

Sayaka alzó una ceja, incrédula. "¿Eso era todo?"

"Sí, gracias por ayudarme."

"La verdad no estoy muy segura de cómo fue que te ayudé exactamente, pero lo que tú digas."

"Por supuesto que como yo lo diga."

Kyouko era una creatura tan extraña. Había veces en las que Sayaka sentía que la otra chica era como un rompecabezas, aunque al mismo tiempo, uno fácil de entender. En ocasiones le resultaba frustrante, pero también era eso lo que más le gustaba de la pelirroja. Todo era tan contradictorio. En primer lugar, ¿Por qué le gustaba a Kyouko? Un sentimiento de impotencia y frustración se apoderó de ella conforme miraba a la pelirroja. ¿Qué era lo que no alcanzaba a ver? Una extraña sensación de pérdida hizo doler su corazón un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca sabría qué era lo que se estaba perdiendo.

"Oye, Kyouko," —Sayaka alzó la voz, había algo que quería decir. Ojos rojizos voltearon a verle, expectantes—. "Si a mí me gustaran las chicas…o quizá si tu hubieras sido un chico…" —a estas alturas Sayaka comenzó a sonrojarse profusamente, dándose cuenta de qué estaba diciendo y de cómo lo estaba diciendo—. "Yo habría… bueno, quizás habría considerado…" —Kyouko miró divertidamente fascinada cómo Sayaka tenía problemas para sacar las palabras—. "Podría haber…"

"Oye, te entiendo." —Kyouko soltó una carcajada, haciendo un gesto con la mano para decirle a la otra chica que estaba bien—. "No tiene caso preguntárselo." —sonrió, algo avergonzada mientras hablaba—. "Pero si eso hubiera sido cierto, probablemente hubieras ido con Hitomi de todas formas." —dijo Kyouko, pensativa—.

Avergonzada, Sayaka dejó escapar un aliento contenido. "Quizás esta vez fui yo quien estaba tratando de sonar profunda."

"No te va mejor de lo que me va a mí," —Kyouko estiró la mano y le dio un golpecito entre los ojos a Sayaka con su dedo índice—. "Aunque aprecio el sentimiento." —Reconoció ella—. La hacía feliz por dentro el que Sayaka pensara que habría podido existir alguna loca posibilidad de que estuvieran juntas. Por supuesto que, aun así, nada se daría jamás entre ellas. Ésa idea le bajó los ánimos. Esto era algo que iba a tener que aceptar. Todo este tiempo una parte de Kyouko se había aferrado a Sayaka, enganchándose a la posibilidad de un "tal vez". Y ése "tal vez" estaba ahogándola, haciéndola perder el sentido.

Era un pensamiento extraño, pero iba a necesitar que Homura la salvara de ahogarse. Ella _necesitaba_ a Homura.

Kyouko hizo una mueca que Sayaka notó de inmediato. Era una expresión que gritaba disgusto por todos lados. A Kyouko le irritaba pensar que necesitaba de alguien, mientras que Sayaka creyó que Kyouko se estaba imaginando alguna cosa asquerosa; sólo tenía la esperanza de que esa expresión en particular no la involucrara a ella.

Kyouko sacudió la cabeza, dispersando cualquier intento de introspección. Todo esto era por demás trivial e irritante. Lo único que iba a resultar si se la pasaba pensando cosas era que llegaría a una conclusión a la que había llegado no hacía mucho. Ella y Homura debían coger. Ahí está, mucho más simple y sencillo.

Satisfecha, Kyouko se incorporó de donde estaba sentada, parándose cerca de la malla de alambre y dándole un vistazo a la calle. "Me voy a casa" —dijo la pelirroja, dando una patadita a la reja antes de empezar a dirigirse a la salida—.

"Buena suerte con Homura." —Le gritó Sayaka en tono juguetón—.

Kyouko miró hacia atrás, hacia la chica a la que estaba dejando ir. "No te quieras pasar de lista. ¡Necesitaré toda la suerte que pueda tener!"

* * *

Kyouko se escurrió en silencio dentro del departamento. Avistó a Homura del otro lado de la habitación, sentada junto a una torre de papeles y con una mirada de suma concentración, como la que sólo Homura era capaz de tener. Naturalmente, a Kyouko se le ocurrió una idea sucia. Tratando de mantenerse sigilosa, la pelirroja se movió silenciosamente a través del departamento. Tenía práctica en el arte de no hacer ruido, y su presencia mágica estaba oculta en este momento, si a pesar de todo esto Homura era capaz de sentirla, sólo podía deberse a que la otra chica tenia los sentidos más desquiciados de lo que…

"¿De verdad?, ¿estás intentando tomarte por sorpresa?" —La pregunta de Homura cortó con la rutina ninja de Kyouko—.

Atrapada en el acto, Kyouko trató de aparentar como si momentos antes no hubiera estado jugando a ser invisible. "…No." —tosió, y caminó para tener a Homura de frente—. Pero cuando pudo verla claramente, se congeló. Sobre la nariz de Homura descansaban un par de anteojos rojos, justo como los que la otra Homura tenía durante la Ecualización de _Soul Gem_. Ver a la Homura real usándolos tomó a Kyouko completamente por sorpresa.

"Estoy recolectando los datos de nuestro viaje. Nos topamos con algunas variaciones bastante interesantes respecto a las cosas que los Incubadores han estado llevando a cabo, y también, deja de mirarme, es bastante grosero." —Homura habló en un tono por demás indiferente, sin dejar de hojear sus papeles todo el rato—.

"Estas usando lentes." —Señaló Kyouko, que seguía mirándola fijamente—.

"Felicidades por tener capacidad de atención."

"¿Por qué?"

Homura bajó los papeles en sus manos y se quitó los lentes de la cara. "Olvidé que aún tenía estos. Imaginé que podrían ayudarme a conservar algo de magia." —Homura dobló los lentes y los dejó sobre los documentos en el sillón—. "Pero parece que en lugar de eso, me están dando una jaqueca."

Kyouko se aprestó a tomar los lentes que Homura acababa de quitarse, una mirada perversa y curiosa le iluminaba la cara. "Espera un segundo…" —A Homura le tomó ligeramente por sorpresa cuando Kyouko volvió a poner los lentes sobre su rostro—. "Quiero ver algo…" —explicó la pelirroja en voz baja, mientras reposaba los lentes rojos de vuelta en la nariz de Homura—. Ojos violetas parpadearon con curiosidad viendo a Kyouko, sin estar muy segura del por qué la chica quería verle de nuevo con los lentes puestos. La pelirroja tenía la mirada fija en ella con gran interés, y de pronto Homura fue plenamente consciente de la manera en que Kyouko estaba inclinándose hacia ella, cerrando la distancia entre sus rostros.

Kyouko se acercó lentamente, como retando a Homura a alejarse. Homura por su parte sintió congelarse, si bien su expresión permaneció impresionantemente libre de cualquier clase de cambio, simplemente se limitó a seguir con curiosidad cada uno de los movimientos de Kyouko. Cuando Kyouko estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sacar la lengua y lamer la nariz de Homura, la pelirroja pareció dudar por un momento, como dándoles a ella y a Homura una última oportunidad para apartarse.

Cuando ninguna de las dos lo hizo, Kyouko decidió tomar el riesgo, cerrando sus ojos y besando a Homura en los labios. Fue un beso fugaz, puro. Nada para presumir, sólo una chica presionando sus labios contra otro par de labios, en una forma por demás inocente y por sólo unos segundos.

Kyouko se separó tras un momento, observando a la otra chica en busca de alguna reacción. Homura parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. Satisfecha, Kyouko se incorporó, sacudiendo uno de sus hombros y aclarando su garganta. "Te ves bien con los lentes puestos." —El tono ronco en su voz traicionaba su aparente calma—. "¿Qué hay para la cena?" —Kyouko se dirigió a la cocina en busca de comida—.

Sólo hasta que la otra chica estuvo fuera de su vista, Homura permitió que apareciera el rubor en sus mejillas. Removió los lentes de su rostro y los colocó de vuelta sobre los papeles. Lo que acababa de pasar había sido simplemente… terrible. La tierra bajo sus pies no se había sacudido, no había habido fuegos artificiales. Pero lo más notable sobre aquél beso había sido el hecho de que Madoka ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la mente.

* * *

Tras aquél incidente, la relación entre las chicas cambió de forma palpable. La atracción mutua resultaba un concepto tan ajeno para ambas que ninguna de las dos tenía mucha experiencia respecto a qué hacer. Era como si acabaran de entrar a un territorio inexplorado, con un lenguaje desconocido que aún tenían que aprender. Esta nueva tensión que rodeaba su diario convivir era como tratar de adaptarse a nuevas costumbres en una nueva cultura. Si por casualidad llegaban a tocarse, era un contacto que se quedaba en su piel. Si sus ojos se encontraban, ambas mantenían la mirada. Si Kyouko sonreía, Homura sonreía en secreto para sí misma. El saber que alguien más comparte la misma clase de deseo que tú resultaba la más extraña sensación. Desde luego, había momentos incómodos y dejos de culpa cuando cualquiera de las dos pensaba en Madoka o en Sayaka. Pero en tanto que sus corazones podían estar en cualquier otra parte, existía cierta carencia, cierta necesidad detrás de sus acciones.

La necesidad de dos personas que habían estado solas por demasiado tiempo.

Más a pesar de la obviedad de su mutua atracción física, Homura aún debía hacer notar su opinión sobre esta supuesta "confirmación". Para Kyouko era algo frustrante. La pelirroja decidió entonces que si quería que esto pasara, probablemente iba a tener que recurrir a una aproximación aún más directa.

Una tarde, Homura estaba distrayéndose con un libro. Intentaba distraerse de sus agitados impulsos. Se veía tentada a tomar una larga, muy larga caminata alrededor de la ciudad. Quizá también podía llamar a Sayaka para otra pelea. Su cuerpo estaba tenso. Y cada vez que ella y Kyouko estaban en la misma habitación, Homura podía sentir la mirada de la otra joven como si de dedos sobre su piel se tratase. Sólo de pensarlo, un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de la mágica pelinegra.

Homura se encontraba en una situación muy delicada, aún trataba de determinar si quería dar este paso con Kyouko. Sentía que en este punto, casi cualquier situación podía llegar a inclinar la balanza. Cualquier cosa podía llegar y desatarse en cualquier momento…

"Oye Hom, ¿Qué opinas de mi cuerpo desnudo?" —Preguntó atrevidamente Kyouko, entrando a la habitación completamente desnuda y mojada, acabada de salir de la ducha para meterse en la sartén hirviente que en este instante eran los pensamientos de Homura—. Definitivamente, este _no_ era el momento por el Homura había estado buscando.

Homura suspiró sonoramente, cerrando su libro con un firme golpe y mirando a Kyouko sin denotar mucha reacción de su parte. "Haces esto terriblemente fuera de orden, Kyou."

Kyouko parpadeó, aún llevaba las manos en la cintura en una pose llena de orgullo. "¿Tenemos que hacer esto en orden?" —llevaba suelta su larga cabellera y algunos de sus rojizos y húmedos mechones se adherían a sus mejillas y a su cuello, de una manera que a Homura le pareció francamente distractora—.

"No necesariamente. Aunque es un poco tarde para eso de todas formas." —Homura apartó la mirada, aclaró su garganta y su cuerpo se incorporó inconscientemente—. "Pero ¿realmente creíste que iba a caer con esta carnada tuya?"

Kyouko hizo un leve puchero, en lo que a ella le concernía la carnada lucía endemoniadamente bien. "Desde luego que no. Porque eres así de mortalmente aburrida y predecible."

Homura sabía que la estaban provocando. Normalmente se habría sacudido a Kyouko de encima y habría seguido con lo suyo, pero hoy sentía un ánimo extrañamente juguetón. O quizá tenía ganas de hacer pagar a Kyouko por aquello del beso. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la aún desnuda pelirroja, quien pareció sorprenderse al ver que Homura caminaba en dirección a ella. Homura se detuvo frente a Kyouko, lo suficientemente cerca para poder sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Tal y como lo había previsto, Kyouko no se movió un centímetro. Lentamente, Homura se inclinó y dio una gentil mordida en el hombro de Kyouko.

La pelirroja inhaló de forma violenta, sobresaltada. Su pulso rugía nerviosamente en sus oídos tras la acción de Homura, y podía sentir los dientes de la otra chica hundiéndose en la piel de su hombro, piel que de pronto se había tornado extremadamente sensible. Sólo hacía unos segundos estaba llena de confianza, pero ahora se sentía demasiado expuesta y completamente vulnerable en su estado actual de desnudez, por lo visto no era capaz de levantar un solo dedo para oponerse a la otra joven.

Pero eso sólo duró un momento, Homura le dejó ir, levantando su cabeza para darle a Kyouko una sonrisa retorcida que nunca antes había visto. "Te recomendaría que vuelvas a tomar esa ducha; todavía sabes sucia." —Y con ésa frase llena de provocación, Homura volvió a su libro, sentándose de nuevo para continuar su lectura donde se había quedado—.

Kyouko dejó salir un largo aliento que ni siquiera sabía que había estado conteniendo. "Una maldita ducha _fría_ ," —murmuró para sí misma, apartando sus húmedos rizos cuando finalmente sintió cómo subía la temperatura de sus mejillas—. Dio media vuelta, con la intención de volver al baño a hacer justamente eso, cuando se detuvo de súbito.

Esto era estúpido. Absurda y completamente estúpido. Ella deseaba a Homura. Y estaba segura de que Homura la deseaba a ella. Aquí estaban, en la misma habitación, a unos metros de distancia la una de la otra y aún seguían dándole vueltas a una atracción más que palpable. ¿Qué parte de toda esta situación tenía sentido?

Kyouko volvió a dar media vuelta y marchó directamente hasta Homura, repentinamente irritada. La joven viajera del tiempo permanecía sentada en su sillón leyendo su estúpido libro. Kyouko no tardó ni un segundo en remover el libro de sus manos. Homura parpadeó, alzando la mirada lo mismo que una ceja en dirección a Kyouko.

"¿Hay algún problema, Kyouko?"

Kyouko no sabía ni siquiera por dónde empezar a responder esa pregunta. "¡Sí, tengo un problema!, ¡ **Tú** eres mi problema!" —La chica jugueteó un momento con el libro antes de lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación—. Los ojos de Homura siguieron el viaje del libro hasta el punto donde se estrelló contra la pared, y cuando regresó su mirada a Kyouko, la expresión de la pelirroja era mucho más aprehensiva, si acaso resignada.

"Estoy cansada de que nos andemos de puntitas con todo esto." —Kyouko se posó en el regazo de Homura, descansando sus muslos en las rodillas de la pelinegra—. A Homura le pareció que de pronto la habitación se había convertido en una caldera. Tal vez Kyouko no se había percatado, pero estaba exponiendo una parte sumamente privada de su anatomía ante Homura, y la chica del escudo no sabía si simplemente clavar su mirada en ella o voltear a cualquier otra parte.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás esperando, Hom? Yo estoy justo aquí. Tú estás justo aquí" —La voz de Kyouko salió poco menos acusadora de lo que había intentado, pero estaba frustrada, estaba decidida, e _iba_ a hacerle ver su punto a Homura aún si el sentarse completamente desnuda y mojada en el regazo de la joven dejaba poco espacio para pensar con claridad—. Homura no estaba viéndola a ella; estaba concentrando su mirada hacia un lado, y sus cejas y arrugada frente indicaban que estaba pensando profundamente. Kyouko acercó su frente al costado de la cabeza de Homura y le habló en voz muy baja al oído: "Vamos, Homura… las dos necesitamos esto."

De pronto los labios de Homura estaban sobre los de ella, y a Kyouko le tomó claramente por sorpresa a pesar de haber sido quien había provocado a su amiga a la acción. Fue un beso breve, casi sin aliento, del que Kyouko se había separado abriendo los ojos de par en par. Homura le miraba fijamente, bebiéndose los respiros llenos de una creciente excitación y con las pupilas dilatadas en un impresionante despliegue de lujuria. Kyouko no se había esperado algo como esto, pero podía sentir cómo su pulso se disparaba y cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a ello; sus labios no tardaron en recapturar a los de Homura, en un encuentro lleno de una pasión que ninguna de las dos pensó que la otra fuera capaz. Habría sido difícil decir por cuánto tiempo permanecieron de esa forma, —pudieron haber sido unos segundos o unos cuantos minutos— pero cuando se encontraron con el pequeño problema de tener que respirar, finalmente se separaron.

"Estás…" —Homura notó que sus manos abrazaban la cintura de Kyouko, y miró a sus propios y vacilantes muslos con curiosidad—. "Estás mojándome toda…" —murmuró la chica, en un tono completamente ajeno a ella—.

"¿De verdad?" —Kyouko no pudo evitar una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Homura—. "Es muy halagador de tu parte, Hom." —La pelirroja comenzó a regar besos por el cuello de Homura, experimentando. Para ser exacta, nunca antes había hecho algo como esto—.

La joven de negros cabellos rodó sus ojos con ironía ante las palabras de Kyouko, empujándola a pesar de que los labios de la pelirroja hacían estallar sus sentidos. "Ten la gentileza de secarte, por favor. Vas a empapar los muebles también." —La voz de Homura había vuelto más o menos a su tono habitual, sacudiendo ocasionalmente con sus dedos una gota de agua de los desnudos hombros de Kyouko—.

"Ah…" —Kyouko notó que su cabello aún estaba sumamente mojado por el baño que se había dado hacía unos minutos—. "Yo estoy mojada… y es mi humedad la que te está mojando," —dijo ella un tanto ingenua, dejando el regazo de Homura e incorporándose de nuevo—. Pudo notar cómo el frente de la camisa de Homura estaba totalmente empapado, justo donde ella había presionado su pecho cuando se besaron. "Quizás deberías cambiarte. Porque estás húmeda. Y ya me habías dicho eso." —Ahora era Kyouko la que sentía sumamente nerviosa, y se retiró en dirección al baño—.

Homura asintió, algo parecido a una sutil sonrisa apareció en sus labios. La joven se levantó. "Bueno… entonces… estaré en mi habitación." —Kyouko sentía que debía tratarse de su imaginación, porque Homura claramente la había volteado a ver de una forma imposible, apenas alzando la mirada bajo sus pestañas. Esa había sido una mirada _tímida_ —. Aquello fue el acabose. Kyouko se había quedado sembrada en el suelo, viendo a Homura romper con su contacto visual y apresurarse hacia su habitación.

"OhporDios." —Kyouko se encerró en el baño, clavando sus ojos en su propio reflejo en el espejo—. Tenía la misma mirada desencajada que seguramente había puesto cuando Homura la había visto con esos ojos. "OhporDios." —Tomó la toalla más cercana y comenzó a secarse, moviendo la esponjosa tela como si estuviera apagando un incendio sobre sí misma—. " ** _Oh. Por. Dios_** **.** "

Tomó el enjuague bucal y se bebió la mayor parte. Posó frente al espejo. Dio un vistazo más abajo para checar si se veía "normal", y después llegó a la conclusión de que no podía determinar si era normal porque no tenía con qué compararse. Se aplaudió un par de veces las mejillas, tratando de afianzar su determinación. —"Ok Kyouko, _este_ es el momento. No es con la persona que te habías imaginado, pero que me maldigan mil veces si esa chica no tiene unas piernas como para morirse."

Estaba armando una escena. De hecho, no, esta era **_la_** maldita escena. La hora de la verdad. Estaba por tener sexo.

Con Homura.

"OhporDios." —Bebió un poco más de enjuague bucal—.

* * *

Pues bien gente, les presento el segundo capítulo de ' _Cándidos Impulsos'_ , en donde la historia avanza a pasos agigantados y la tensión sexual entre estas dos chicas mágicas llega a niveles dignos de drama televisivo. O por lo menos de _soft-hentai_ , ja. En lo personal, resulta agradable ver la forma en que este autor va construyendo el vínculo entre ambas chicas, de manera que sus reacciones se sienten más naturales a si simplemente las ponen directamente en el acto. Tanto Homura como Kyouko responden no sólo a las hormonas sino también a una serie de sentimientos. Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura.

De antemano, les agradezco a todos los que se toman un tiempo para dar un vistazo a este proyecto, y también a quienes dejan sus comentarios y opiniones, son un gran estímulo. Los invito a que chequen mis otras historias. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. _Spidey's out!_


End file.
